HTF: My Best Friend: The Sprite Kitty!
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: When the twin sister of ancient gods arrive in Happy Tree Town, they look up to Giggles and her friends to learn about life out of the skies. However, the rest of the gang believe that she is kidnapped. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

_In a small tree house, a young chipmunk was sitting on the couch. It was the middle of February and snow was falling down silently._

 _Giggles was simply enjoying herself as she sipped a warm mug of hot chocolate. On her TV was a news report of a snow pile up in front of The Mole's house (not really much of a shock due to his poor eyesight)._

 _But she put her mug down on a table when she heard the sound of tapping from outside of her door._

 _This made her feel often curious. She walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob, opening it._

 _She looked around but she couldn't find anything but the snowy landscape of her hometown. She could see people walking down the sidewalk and snow was tumbling down like a frozen rainstorm._

 _"Nothing here, I guess.." She thought._

 _Giggles shrugged and was about to turn around, only to hear a purring noise from below her feet._

 _The chipmunk looked down and felt her eyes widen in surprise._

 _The purring was coming from a small, dark pink cat cat that nuzzled its furry head against her feet. She had a long tail and her two front paws had a dark green tint. It looked up at Giggles, smiling as she purred sweetly._

 _"..Awww." She cooed, her eyes turning into puppy-dog eyes._

 _She picked up the small cat and carried it in her arms as she shut the door. The cat mewed, licking her cheek as she started walking._

 _"You're the cutest thing, aren't you?" Giggles said to the cat, "I'll take good care of you!"_

 _She began to lay down on the couch while the strange cat began to snuggle in her arms._

 _Giggles laughed as the cat was still purring underneath her, clicking to the next channel on TV._ _It showed Russell and Mime, who were about to launch a catapult filled with mud at Lumpy while he was sleeping in a lawn chair._

 _Mime released it as it hurdling through the air and it fell all over Lumpy's head._

 _But the mud was too heavy and it crushed his head like a juicy orange._ _Mime started rolling on the floor as he laughed, thinking that it was fake. Russell also laughed and slapped his knee from spite._

 _Giggles was laughing along as she was watching the screen._

 _Her laughter died down after she let out a soft yawn._

 _She slowly began drifting of to sleep while the cat was snuggling underneath her left arm. The cat slowly walked across the couch and she began to sit on top of the diamond mark of Giggles's forehead._

 _That's when she curled into a sleeping position and closed its eyes._

 _A bright yellow aura with shiny white sparkles began to grow around the cat's body._

 _She purred softly as it started to spread all around Giggles just the moment. The peculiar form of the aura was rising as everything around the two of was surrounded by a ball of the aura's vivd magic._

 _Giggles's house windows were trimmed with the aura's light as it shine brightly from outside it's walls._

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: That's right! It's a new story, homies!**

 **More chapters coming soon! Be sure to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Tree Friends presents**

 **"My Best Friend: The Sprite Kitty"**

 **Starring Splendid**

 **Featuring Giggles, Petunia and Lammy**

 **(Introducing: Soleil and Azalea)**

 **..Almost There..**

* * *

"Dude, It's 7:30 at night! What could you possibly wake us for?" Said Sniffles.

He and a couple other of his friends had been called over by Cuddles, who was at Giggles's home.

Toothy was rubbing his normal eye while his lazy eye hung down. Nutty and Disco Bear were lazily chatting by the window of her bedroom, where the group was standing in.

"Well, it's Giggles." Replied Cuddles,"She's been acting really weird lately."

"How much on a scale of 1 to 10?" Toothy asked.

"That reminds me, I thought Lumpy was here." Sniffles said again.

"He's just raiding the fridge."

"..I see.." said Sniffles, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, just don't freak out when you see her." Cuddles said.

Sniffles and Toothy could only shrug as the rabbit walked over to Giggles's bed, where they could see her bow peeking out from the covers that shrouded her body.

Cuddles began to gently shake her until she began to stir around.

"Gigi, come on." He purred a little,"Time to get up.."

Her voice came out as a soft moan of her slowly waking up. With a soft yawn, Giggles rose up while sitting on her rear end. The covers came off and they saw the strangest thing.

Giggles's round ears were somehow replaced by a pair of pink cat ears with light red tips at the ends. From her back sprouted a long pink tail with a matching red tip. Her paws had taken the form of a cat's paws. Three whiskers were dangling on each of her cheeks. Her body was dolled up in a pale yellow tank top with a dark red top underneath it.

Her tail and whiskers flickered a bit when she looked at Sniffles and Toothy.

"Yes, what's up?" Giggles said as if nothing happened.

She lifted up her arm and licked her paw like a regular cat.

"Um, question: What the tree happened to her?" Toothy said, pointing to her tail and new ears.

"It's a long story.." Cuddles laughed as the screen slipped into a flashback.

~* _FLASHBACK*~_

 _It shows Cuddles, minding his own time as he walked through Giggles's door._

 _"Everything started this afternoon at six." His voice narrated._

 _After closing the door, Cuddles on the screen adjusted the tuft of light yellow fur on his head._

 _"I thought I'd come over to her place for some...old fashion boyfriend kiss and snuggle time." He laughed as Cuddles looked at the viewers (you reading this story) cocking his eyebrows slyly._

 _He walked into the living room, only to find her in the kitchen instead. She was busy searching in the fridge for possibly something to eat._

 _"When I saw my sweet Gigi in the kitchen, I walked over and asked her a simple question."_

 _The rabbit began to strut over to Giggles, placing an arm around her shoulder._

 _"Hey, baby." cooed the onscreen Cuddles," Want me to get you something?"_ _Cuddles puckered his lips and was ready to kiss her. That's when Giggles suddenly pushed him back and replied._

 _"Not really, I've got a weird craving for..tuna.." She said._

 _Cuddles's only response was to shrug and kiss her on the cheek. She laughed and kissed him back, making a goofy smile form on his face._

 _"Okay, so she was hungry. I had to let it be after she cooked a pretty big helping. "_

 _It showed Giggles, who was chowing down a big tuna fish on the dinner table with Cuddles, his plate nearly finished as he looked at her strangely._

 _"I was just shocked to see that ate it all before I was even halfway full."_

 _Then the screen switched to the two sitting on the couch as they watched the TV._

 _"After we had dinner, she was in the mood for one of those classic chick flicks."_

 _On the TV, it showed a Lumpy, who was being chased by a flock of actual chickens. Some of them were pecking at his eyes and a couple were flying around him like bees._

 _Cuddles and Giggles were helplessly laughing. He petted her head as she started nuzzling her head on his chest._

 _"_ _That's when she got a bit sleepy and my body was the perfect cushion. To be honest, I can't go through one snuggle without my heart bouncing like a yoyo." His voice laughed as the onscreen Cuddles suddenly heard a soft purring._

 _He looked down and saw the purring come from Giggles as she snuggled deeper in his fur._

 _"Um..Is it me or are you purring?" Cuddles asked._

 _Giggles's purring stopped and she looked back up at her confused boyfriend._

 _That's when he suddenly saw her tiny stub-like tail poking from behind her back._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about, silly!" Giggles replied as he saw the stubby tail start to glow with a white light._

 _The object began to transform into a long thick strand as it stretched out from her. It grew and grew until was two or three feet in the air. Its glow around it began to fade as her barely noticeable tail was like a pink colored snake that slithered above their heads._

 _Cuddles's eyes grew to the size of teacups when saw it dangling above. His yellow fur started to turn pale as he looked._

 _"..Holy carrot bits!" He whimpered in a shaky voice._

 _~*FLASHBACK ENDS*~_

The screen flickered back to present as the three boys were watching the new Giggles, playing with a ball of yarn. She played with it as she started rolling on the floor.

"So what do you think's the problem?" Cuddles asked Sniffles.

He took a quick glance at Giggles and shrugged.

"Well, it's obviously no type of disease or infection of any kind." He answered, "But only the possible cause of witchcraft."

"What the tree is witchcraft?" Cuddles asked.

Sniffles could only smack his forehead.

Meanwhile, Disco Bear was opening a soda can while Nutty was talking with half a candy cane in his mouth.

"And that's why I'm certain that Han Solo shot first!" The squirrel said. He looked down at his soda can and shook it upside down, only to find a single drop falling out.

"Dude! I need a refill!" he whined slightly. Disco nodded and turned around to Giggles.

"Hey, Gigi!" He called.

But he was cut off after he caught sight of her.

"Yes?" Giggles asked with a rather seducing tone, her long ears flickering.

When he saw the new Giggles, he was completely lost for words. His face was starting fill up with bright pink blush when he saw her long tail. She tilted her head and it only made his paw shake and tilt the soda in his paw.

The can started to leak out a river of bubbly water and it made a puddle spill on the floor.

"Um...n-never mind.." he stuttered.

But that's when he wasn't looking, Nutty slipped on the soda puddle.

"Ow! I think I chipped my sweet tooth!" he whimpered as he lay on the ground. But then Giggles stood up on her feet as Disco laughed nervously at her.

"Come on, you can tell me." Giggles purred, her arms behind her back.

Disco thought for a while until he had an idea.

"Well, I bet that you can't say this." He chuckled. "Say what?" Giggles replied before the bear cleared his throat for a moment.

"Can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing and imaginary menagerie." He said.

Giggles could only blink for a few seconds and smile happily. Then she jumped up and down when she spoke.

"Can you imagine a menagerie manager managing imaginary manage an imaginary manage menagerie?" She repeated as she was waving her arms in the air.

Disco's jaw nearly dropped as Nutty was getting up from the soda puddle.

"..Not bad, really." he muttered.

But that's when he was pushed to the side by a hyperactive Nutty.

He noticed Giggles and wrapped his arms around her like a giant blanket of wild green fur and candy bits.

"Aww! Guys, she's so cute! I just wanna dip her in chocolate syrup and marshmallows!" Nutty squealed as he hugged her tightly in his grip. Giggles laughed as he was snuggling her like a crazed fanboy.

Cuddles and Toothy watched as Nutty kept cuddling her. "Hey man! Knock it off!" The rabbit huffed.

Nutty smiled nervously at him as he let her go.

"Only I can hug her like that!"

"Can she at least do little "meow"?" Nutty asked, "Just one?"

Both boys and Sniffled rolled their eyes.

Giggles looked at Nutty was pressed her paws on her cheeks in the most adorable manner. You could almost see a whole bunch of anime-styled bubbles floating around her at the same time.

"~Meow!" She melodically purred, batting her eyes that sparkled like Pac-Man shaped diamonds.

Her long tail flickered when she lifted her right leg in the air. Nutty and Disco Bear could only let out a lovesick swoon before they fell down on the floor, passed out on the floor in a flurry of pink and red hearts.

"I'm not even going to ask why I hang out with those two." Sniffles muttered.

Cuddles and Toothy nodded in response.

All of a sudden, the sound of a phone began to ring inside of the aardvark's fur pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Sniffles Marino here." He replied.

 _*On the Phone*_

 _"Uh, hey Sniff." Said the voice of Flippy. He was accompanied by the sound of crackling lightning and slight rumbling._

"Yes, is everything alright in the lab?"

 _"I don't know," Flippy's voice replied, "But me and Flaky found this huge ray that looks a bit freaky."_

"Which one is it?" Sniffles asked, feeling a bit worried.

 _"It kinda looks like a huge bottle of wine mixed with a huge lollipop. It's shooting out pink lightning and Flaky's already hiding behind me."_

Sniffles's eyes grew wide when he was describing the ray.

"Oh, snap.." he muttered.

 _"Flip! I think it's working finally!" said a female voice. It was too perky to be Flaky's voice though._

"Huh? Mitzy, what are you doing in there?"

 _"Hey Sniffles, this ray is so cool! I'm gonna stand in front and see what happens!"_

That very moment, he hung up and his eye seemed to twitch a little.

"Come on guys! We gotta get to my lab!" he yelped.

Feeling curious, Cuddles and Toothy started running after him. Nutty and Disco got off the floor as they ran out to tag along.

But none of them had taken note of Giggles, who was stretching her legs out on her bed, laying down blissfully.

As she was laying down, she noticed a bright light coming from outside her window.

She went over and she could see that the light was a standing in the center of a large forest grove not too far away. The light was starting take a shape of a stadium on greek times.

Opening the window, she had the urge to crawl out.

What was strange was the was she landed perfectly on her feet after crawling out the window's frames.

Giggles stood up on her feet and suddenly noticed another figure approach her.

She looked and laughed when she saw that it was nor more than her friend Petunia. She was standing with her on the snowy ground with their feet imprinting beneath them.

But Petunia's appearance was also as different as herself.

Her ears were also shaped into blue cat ears and her tail was a matching color with light blue stripes on it. Whiskers lay on her face and she also bore cat paws. She was dressed in no more than a dark gold tank top and a neon blue vest with three heart shaped buttons.

"Petunia, did you see that over there?" Giggles asked, pointing to the area that held a massive glow that reached above the trees.

"I did!" She replied as her new tail flickered.

"So did I!" another voice commented.

The two girls looked around and saw their friend, Lammy.

Lammy's ears were cat ears as well, but they were purple. Her tail, paws, and whiskers were alike and her long sweater was replaced by nothing more than a light purple dress that had a green sash tied around her waist.

Giggles looked back at the glowing arena and was feeling all too curious.

"It's getting a bit late, should we see what the tree that light is coming from?" Petunia asked.

"Should we check it out at all?" Lammy said.

The chipmunk felt a soft smile rise on her face and looked back at her two companions.

"It's only worth a shot..." Giggles said, full of subtle pride.

All three of the girls nodded and they all went running after the vivd glow that dangled above the night sky.

But the only thing that was on their minds was what could only lay behind the light's glimmer.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: What could be part of that light perhaps? Tune in for the next big chapter.**

 **Please Review!**

 **(We got cookies...plz?)**

 **The tongue twister scene in a referance to "Bakamonogatari"**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't much of a long trail until the three girls had reached the grove of the forest.

Dozens of snowflakes were tumbling down as they were trimming the edge of their grove was surrounding them with no more than tall trees and snow covered ground.

There, they had discovered the source of the glowing ember.

Giggles's eyes were sparkling from the sight.

Standing in front of them, filled with the massive yellow light was a beautiful, ancient-looking stadium or a Victorian styled belfry. It was crafted out of pearly white concrete and on the top of it was the statue of a lightning bolt. Leading up to it's tall silver and brass doors was a long stairway that was beckoning them to step forward.

"It looks safe..." Petunia said.

Lammy looked at Giggles, shrugging her shoulders as a faulty response of her confusion.

This made the chipmunk..er..half cat..feel unsure but it soon faded after she felt confidence build up inside.

"Well, it's best if we just took a look inside."

Petunia and Lammy nodded and they began to carefully tread up the long stairway.

Giggles's ears flickered a little when she opened the doors felt not as heavy as she expected, but that thought had faded when they were gazing in awe about the interior of the belfry.

All three girls were standing inside of a huge, and I mean HUGE, plaza-like room.

The walls were decked with mostly blue and light green marble tiles while some of them were red and yellow. Many glass windows also stuck to the walls as the three started walking around. Many red curtain-like streamers were dangling left and right from above the ceiling. Standing neatly on each of the corners of the belfry was pale pink stone pillars that held the room in place.

In the far center, they could see a wide passage way that lead up to a second floor.

Whenever the girls looked down, they could see the floor had a brown and pale yellow checkerboard design. In the very middle of the floor was the symbol of a princess crown trimmed with roses.

"Hello?" Giggles called, her voice echoing inside the empty belfry. There was no answer. Petunia shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Maybe we should leave.."

"No way, Lammy We can't miss out on all this!" said Giggles.

"She's right! You guys just came in!"

The three girls jumped when they suddenly heard a voice call out to them.

It carried a mid-atlantic accent with a bit of sass.

"What was that?!" Lammy yelped.

"Chillax! It's only us!" said another unearthly voice that had a much normal accent.

"Hey! Who's there?" Petunia shouted.

But that's when Giggles's diamond mark began to sudden glow was accompanied by the glow of Petunia's marking and Lammy's head.

They watched as a long stream of white light began to emit from Giggles's head. It landed in front of them while another stream flew out of the other girls's heads.

When the two other streams combined into one and landed, the streams began to take shape of a pair of cats as the light faded away.

Standing in place were two figures that made the girls tilt their heads in curiosity. The first figure was a dark pink cat with short hair that matched her fur. She was wearing no more than a strapless white dress that ended at her feet with a light green ribbon tied around her waist. On her arms were a pair of dark green gloves.

The other figure was a dark blue cat with curly blonde hair and a matching blue bow. Her only attire was a red tank top and a blue, long sleeved shirt that hung on her shoulders with a red star logo in the middle.

"Who the tree are you guys?" asked Petunia, pointing to the two girls.

The dark pink cat only laughed, making the trio confused. "I'm sorry about that. Allow me to introduce ourselves."

She began to shake Giggles's paw as she began to speak.

"My name's Soleil, Daughter Of Loki." said the cat.

"Loki? The God of Mischief?" Lammy asked. The cat, now known as Soleil, nodded her head.

"Big deal, prove it!" Petunia huffed, crossing her arms.

That's when Soleil snapped her fingers and it made a bouquet of roses appear in her paws.

Petunia smiled as she started sniffing the roses. It was only for a while until the roses began to spray water in her face. She yelped, trying to wipe the water off her face.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Soleil laughed as Petunia laughed a little in return.

"She just _loves_ making mayhem!" The dark blue cat laughed as rested an arm on her shoulder.

"I can see that.." Giggles chuckled.

"My name's Azalea, Daughter of Eros a.k.a Cupid. But you guys can call me "Azzy"." She continued.

"She's a big fan of romance just our mother." Soleil added, "But that's my little sister."

"Little sister?" Petunia asked.

"We're actually twins!" Azalea chirped.

The two cats turned around and lifted their tails up in the air. "Can't you tell?" Soleil said. "Our tails are exactly 3 and a half feet long." Azalea continued.

"No, not really.."

Azalea sighed and the cats started jumping up in the air and floated high above. That's when a pair of snow white wings had sprouted from their backs. Some of the feathers floated down as the three gawked in surprise.

"WOAH! They have matching wings!" Lammy exclaimed. "If they have wings, then they _must_ be twins!" Petunia added.

"They're swan wings actually but your opinion's much better." Soleil smirked.

Soon, the cats landed back down on the ground as their wings retracted.

"So, is this place where you live?" Asked Giggles.

"Of course! This is our humble abode since the beginning!"

"And we invited you three here for a stay." Said Soleil. " That's why we used our special powers to lead you here. It starts when we go in a secret disguise and fuse with a being, transforming them into another with our choosing."

"Our most often form is the cat, which is our species after all." Azalea said. "That explains a lot..." Petunia said, looking down at her tail and ears.

"Isn't there a way to change back?" Lammy asked again.

"Actually, the fusions only last until the next night." Soleil laughed shyly.

"You mean..we're stuck?"

"Well, me and the girls would _love_ to stay the night!" Giggles chimed.

"HUH?!" Shouted the other two.

"Wonderful!" Azalea commented.

Soleil raised her paw for a high five. Lammy reluctantly high fived her back, only to jump from an electric shock. The cat laughed as she started leading the three girls across the room and up the second flight of stairs.

"My bad, Lammy! I can't help myself!" The cat chuckled as the twins kept walking up.

Petunia glared at Giggles while they were tagging along.

"What? They seem nice, just give them a try.." The chipmunk smiled.

The two girls sighed and shrugged.

* * *

 **( _Meanwhile)_**

"Everything okay in here?" Sniffles asked as he opened the door to his metallic tree home. He started walking inside his home as Cuddles and Toothy were with him.

Nutty, Disco Bear, and Lumpy were the ones to come in last.

That's when they saw Flippy and Mizty standing in front of them with nervous smiles. Flaky was too busy whimpering and hiding behind Flippy's back.

"What's wrong now..." Sniffles said.

"Nothing, Sniff!" Mitzy said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Just standing like normal folk."

Sniffles could only raise his eyebrows.

That's when he noticed a huge, abstract looking ray that was parked behind the bear and skunk's back.

"Guys, you didn't use the "Persona Splicer 4000", did you?" He said, his paws on his hips.

"No way!" Flippy laughed nervously.

"It's horrible! It's loose and running about!" Flaky squeaked.

"Who? What's loose?"

But they were startled by the shrill laughter of a crazed female voice. That's when a blast of smoke rose from a nearby collection of test tubes. A figure was starting to leap out of the smoke's misty corral.

The figure stood triumphantly as it revealed its face.

She looked a whole lot similar to Mitzy, but her Pac-Man shaped pupils were colored light blue. Her left eye was covered by a dark purple eyepatch with a small black heart logo on it. Her hat was light yellow with a purple buckle around it. Her jacket was also yellow with a row of loose purple buttons and her pants had a purple/yellow stripe pattern on it.

The strange skunk began to do a cartwheel all the way in front of Mitzy and Flippy.

"Hey, guys! You brought company!" She said, pulling the two into a tight hug. Her voice sounded more deeper than Mitzy's but it had a slight warble.

When the rest of the gang saw the look-alike, they were full of no more than shock and fright. Nutty screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped in Lumpy's arms as he screamed along with him.

"It's that cat witch from Soul Eater!" He whimpered.

"Aah! Scary lady!" Lumpy yelped.

"What the tree is that thing?!" Cuddles added. Mitzy sighed in defeat and gestured an arm to the strange female.

"Guys, I want you to meet...Mandy." She grumbled.

The whole group was puzzled when they heard her name.

"..Mandy?" Toothy repeated.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" The look-alike said, laughing wildly.

"I was thinking more of a Monica, or Mist, or Martha, or other stuff like that." Nutty added.

"...Oh, boy..." groaned Sniffles.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Wow! We got a new girl in town! Stay Tuned for the next chapter and** **review..(Plz..)**

 **Also, I want to thank my friend, HTFfan, for his support in making me think new ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, I didn't know that the persona..thingy...was even off limits.." Mitzy said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It would be much better if you took my directions in the first place!" Sniffles retorted.

But that's when Mandy glomped on top of the anteater, scorching his scalp by giving him a huge noogie. Nutty tried hard not to laugh while the rest of them were cringing in pain.

"Ha! Gotcha, Nerd Boy!" Mandy hissed.

Sniffles was struggling to take her off his head, but it was to no use.

"Do something! She's gonna noogie him to death!" Toothy shouted.

"I got this." Purred Disco Bear.

He pushed Toothy out of his way and began to do a moonwalk over to Mitzy's clone with a huge smirk on his face. After reaching Mandy when she was raising Sniffles's glasses in the air. Sniffles was try to retrieve it by jumping up while Mandy was keeping it out of reach.

"Excuse me, Miss Dangerous~" Disco said, fluffing his afro.

Mandy's attention was caught in a instant when she looked at the flirty bear. Without even looking, she passed Sniffles's glasses back.

"Whatcha want?" She barked in a cold voice.

"I always get a kick out of those good girls gone bad."

Disco started wrapping a arm around Mandy's shoulder as she looked at him was a curious look.

"They call my type of women a heartthrob, but you always put the throb in my heart."

His paw began to tread through her deep black hair as Mandy was feeling unsure of his greedy eyes.

Cuddles could only smack his face with his own paws.

"Allow me to be anything you want. You can just call me "Spice Rack", because I'm too hot for the chicks to handle." Disco replied, cocking his eyebrows. Mandy was about speak when the bear swooped her into a tango dip.

She looked up and saw that he had a red rose stuck in between his teeth.

"So, what?"

"Don't act like you want to know me a little better, Babydoll.." He continued as he did a flirty tiger growl.

Mandy could only stare at him for a bit. It wasn't long before she gave him a huge punch in the belly. She added a wallop in his he cheekbone as Disco was soon face flat on the floor.

Everybody else could only watch as Mandy placed her right foot on top of his head.

"And if you ever talk to me, I'll hit you so hard that your ego will be the second thing to be swollen!" She hissed.

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" Toothy shouted!

But that's the very moment when Mandy let out a quick battle cry.

Her left sleeve began to stretch out like a rubber band, reaching out long enough to strike a gaping hole in Toothy's chest frame. There was no body that didn't scream when they witnessed her sudden attack. He spat out some blood as she retracted her sleeve. A massive pile of organs and blood gushed out of his body until the beaver fell down dead on the floor.

"Oh my god! She killed Toothy!" Cuddles yelped.

"You Block-Head!" Nutty added.

As for Flippy, the bear was so grossed out from Toothy's corpse that he fainted before he could flip out in the least.

Mitzy's face was as green as her own tank top.

She couldn't hold it in and she vomited a large puddle that stood around her feet. But her vomit was all glittery and was colored in a bright shade of pink.

Nutty and Lumpy looked down and looked back at Mitzy.

"That was awesome! Do that again!"

Flaky looked down at the puke puddle and shrugged her shoulders at Sniffles.

"Hey, I wonder if Giggles saw any of this..." Cuddles said.

* * *

 **( _Meanwhile at The Belfry)_**

Giggles looked up the elegant scenery of the ceiling.

She, Lammy, and Petunia were all busy at a small spa that was built inside.

It was a big, circular shaped room that held many spa products and it was filled with bright lanterns and candles that were spread around them. The walls were colored in black and white marble and their heads were wrapped in towels.

The three girls were busy soaking inside of a beautiful hot tub that stood in front of the room.

Lammy watched her own feet hover above the surface of its icy blue waters. It was quite warm so they had no problem stepping out.

"Aah, this is nice." Petunia said as she rested her arms on the rail of the tub.

"Told you this was a good idea."

"I suspected ever since we stepped inside." Lammy laughed.

"Not to mention they have such wonderful servants!"

Giggles looked up and she saw a trio of small ghost-like creatures that had the ears and tails of foxes. Their eyes were crystal white irises and they were all carrying towels to the girls.

"Thank you." Petunia said, kissing one of the "servants" as it blushed.

After a few moments of staying in the hot tub, the girls were laughing as they were wrapping themselves in the soft towels.

* * *

Back at Sniffles's house, Mandy was busy giving Flippy a wedgie.

She couldn't stop laughing as she was staring at his striped boxers. Mandy put him down after a while to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, Flippy?" Flaky asked.

"I'm fine, I just need a few ice packs.."

"Now, Mitzy!" Sniffles huffed, "If we're going to take care of your alter being, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

That's when he and Mizty watched Mandy swing back and forth from across the house on a broken electric wire, doing a classic Tarzan cry as she swung.

"..Starting right now, no funny stuff!" Sniffles continued.

But he was soon cut off after an object clonked the back of his head.

The object fell down with a " _t_ _hunk!"_ when Sniffles looked down to see what it was.

It was a gray crystal orb that was tucked safely in his paws.

"What's that?" Cuddles asked the anteater.

"I'm not so sure.."

"Maybe it's something from the dump.." Nutty said.

Disco, Lumpy, Flippy, Mitzy, and Flaky also crowded around Sniffles as a static screen began to show on the orb's screen.

"Cool! It's a mixtape!" Lumpy cheered.

Flippy could only roll his eyes.

The orb looked like a camera screen when it began to fade into the upper body of a female.

 _"Is this thing on? Hello? Hello?"_

"Who's _that_?" Nutty asked.

"I don't know, but that girl looks "out of this world"!" Disco purred.

Sniffles jabbed him in the arm as the person, Soleil, on the orb noticed the gang.

 _"Oh, hi there"_ She chirped, _"I am Soleil, Daughter of Loki."_

"Loki?" Flippy repeated.

"Hi, Soleil" Lumpy replied, waving hello in response.

 _"This is a message from our Orbital Mail System to tell you that some of your friends were willing to come see us!_ " Soleil continued as she gestured to the center floor of the belfry.

 _"Our home, "The Fauna Belfry", had been in history for many generations. I was very hopeful to ask you to join me and my younger sibling, Azalea, the daughter of Eros."_

"Belfry?" Flippy repeated.

"Eros? That Cupid guy?" Cuddles added.

"Woah, mama! It's a 2 for 1 special!" Disco smirked as he adjusted his afro.

 _"Anyway, one of your friends, Giggles, said she'd feel pretty lonely if you didn't show up."_ She went on _"We will be waiting quite eagerly to see you if willing to join our extravaganza."_

Soleil bowed down like a gentle man before the orb's screen went blank, signaling the closing statement of her message.

This made Sniffles look back at his friends while Mandy was just about to shave Disco's afro with a shaver. She noticed Sniffles and she quickly tossed it aside.

"I think that this "Soleil" person has made us realize what's going on here." He said calmly.

"Yeah! The girls have been kidnapped by a winged martian cats from outer space!" Lumpy screamed before he ran amuck around the room.

"No! My Gigi's gonna be fine!" Said Cuddles, "She knows karate!"

"..You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Soleil grinned as she shut off the orb, one of the "Servants" taking it away as if flew off.

The main room (also the entrance where out three heroine came from) of Fauna Belfry was the place used for most events.

One of them was usually dinner.

Her wings were spread out as she examined her dress. She was wrapped up in a flowing dress that covered her feet. The top was a lime green corset tied with black lace and the bottom was a pattern of mint green and dark green stripes.

Her green gloves still remained tucked around her arms when she noticed Azalea flying down from the passage way.

Azalea's wings fluttered happily and she was wearing a cerulean blue dress that had a blue and red corset; a snowy white bustle of fabric in the back of her gown tied with black ribbons and a pair of light blue gloves.

"Sis, it's 10:30 PM! Time for dinner! And our guests of honor are ready to go!" She chimed.

The cat flew down to the ground as Giggles and the girls came walking into the room.

Giggles's dress pattern was a mixture of pale pink and yellow swirls. It had only one shoulder strap and a tiny bell that served as a clasp. The belt around her waist was also made of golden bells. Her ears were even trimmed with pearl earrings.

Petunia wore a short, blue,knee-length dress that was covered in orange polka dots. Her pine tree necklace dangled over her blue and orange corset that she had on. It also matched the heels on her feet.

Lammy was dolled up in a dress that had a purple corset and a skirt made of violet and mint green ruffles. She also wore a short brown jacket with small sleeves.

"You look so beautiful!" Azalea gushed.

"Gee, you look great too." Lammy added.

Dozens of servant sprites/ghosts were hovering in the atmosphere as the two cats began leading the girls into the center of the room.

"Every time we have dinner, there's a ritual that must be done so our meal is blessed by our ancestors." Soleil said.

"What's this ritual thing?" Petunia asked.

That's when a huge pool of light began to stir from the lovely rose-covered crown logo.

The light quickly faded and there stood long, crystal white table that was lined with many plates and silverware. It was accompanied by five elegant chairs, enough to seat all the ladies as they sat down. The girls saw that the their plates were tinted by velvet napkins that lay.

Lammy looked up and nearly jumped in the air when she saw another servant sprite.

But the sprite was not as small as the rest. He was a tall sprite that stood many feet above their heads. He had the ears and tail of a coyote or a wolf. He had no arms but he only had a long wisp that spread around the belfry's floors.

"W-w-who's that!?" She whimpered, pointing at the tall sprite.

Azalea chuckled and rested a paw on her cheek.

"Don't worry. That's just our butler, Travis."

Lammy tried her best to laugh to her remark but her heart was still beating rapidly after being completely startled.

"He'll assist us in the ritual and provide the meals, so no need for alarm." Soleil added.

She gulped nervously but continued to smile at the twins. She admitted that she was close to have a heart attack from seeing such a tall creature. All of a sudden, a brass plate appeared in the middle of the table.

Lammy's worry faded after she noticed something on that very plate.

Standing on top of it was a rag-doll teddy bear that was stitched with many brands of fabric and a pair of pink cheeks were sewn on its face.

"Aww, so cute!" Giggles cooed.

She reached out and patted it's head, noticing that its teeth were nice and sharp.

"That's what we call, "The Brewer Box"." Azalea said, "It helps mixing the ingredients together."

Soleil clapped her paws twice before the lights of the belfry when from its natural light from a mellow shade of pink. The bright lights of the belfry dimmed down and the whole building was colored black with pink lights. Many lanterns were being held by normal servant sprites as they flew above the ceiling in a wide circle.

"And now, our ritual begins!" She said in a proud voice.

"You may not know these lyrics, so feel free to sing along." Azalea said.

"What's stopping us, anyway?" Giggles chuckled.

That's when the vivid melody of guitars, the delicate cords of a music box, and the tempo of drums began to play throughout the atmosphere.

All five girls were sitting in their chairs, full of excitement. The melody around them played in time as they began a small chant with Soleil and Azalea leading the chorus.

 **Girls (chanting): ~ _Big cake, Round cake_**

 ** _Right in front of me_**

 ** _Who do you think this cake could be?~_**

Travis began to float above as he started soaring around the table. Lammy yelped when he passed her while Petunia waved hello to him.

He stopped and floated in mid-air, speaking some brand of strange gibberish.

 **Azalea: _~No, it's not me~_**

 ** _I'm just a little old raspberry_**

She raised her arm up and pointed to the sky as a tasty raspberry appeared above The Brewer Box. It gobbled up the berry as it floated down.

 ** _That big, round, cake's too red! Don't you know!_**

 ** _Could the cake be Soleil?_**

She began to point towards her sister, who smiled. Soleil started tapping her paws on the tabletop as she chanted.

 **Soleil: _~No, not me~_**

 _ **I'm the juicy apple in this story**_

That very moment, an apple went floated down towards The Brewer Box and it ate it in one gulp. Soleil began to gesture towards Travis as she spoke.

 _ **That big, round, cake loves Travis! Can't you see?**_

 _ **Is the cake Petunia?**_

The skunk giggled and began chanting, tapping her feet as she went on.

 **Petunia: _~No, it's not me~_**

 ** _I am the cheese_**

A chunk of cheese came floating down to The Brewer, who swallowed it whole.

 _ **This big, round, cake is tumbling, you see!**_

 _ **Could the cake be Lammy?**_

Petunia gestured to the lamb, who was a bit startled after being picked. She kept chanting but felt quite shy at the same moment, causing her to stutter slightly.

 **Lammy: _~No, not me~_**

 _ **I-I'm the pumpkin, full of seeds**_

A ripe pumpkin floated down and The Brewer once more, gobbled it up. The room was filling up with groups of beautiful white and golden butterflies that soared from high above. Azalea was gently bobbing her head left and right to the music while Petunia and Soleil were joining along.

 _ **This big, round, cake looks sweeter than sweet**_

 _ **Could the cake be Giggles?**_

The girly girl beamed as she chanted. The music seemed to be louder as the butterflies and servant sprites were circling the air like moths in a wild flame. Dozens and dozens of sparkles began to accent the room at the same time.

 **Giggles: _~No, it's not me~  
_**

 ** _I'm the melon, don't you see?_**

 ** _When you slice the melon, it will bring you sweet dreams!_**

A tender melon came falling down and The Brewer gulped it before it could even touch the ground.

 **All Five: _~So why is the dream so bitter of late?_**

 ** _Because the kitty's dream is the one on the plate!~_**

Soleil and Azalea began to stand up and grab ahold of the tablecloth. Giggles grabbed another while Lammy and Petunia did the same as well.

 _ **~It's so plump, It's gonna taste great!~**_

On the last word, they all tugged at the tablecloth as a huge blast of smoke flew about the table. Rising above the smoke's facade came a cake that was the hight of a skyscraper. It was glossed with many assorted fruits and candies on every layer. It was complete with milky white frosting along with the mouthwatering scent of buttercream.

Travis, who flew high up in the air, swooped into the center of the cake.

A beautiful groups of mist began to cut many slices and it flew down the girls.

"Dig in, laides!" Azalea chirped as they began to eat the fantastic meal. Giggles licked the traces of cream on her face before she took a sip of delicious ginger ale from a golden chalice.

"Yeah, but when's dinner?" asked Petunia, a bit of cake muffling her speech.

"This _is_ dinner! Our gods have a very special way of fine dining." Soleil replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Lammy said.

Soleil found a knife and using a floating spell to launch in Petunia's cake slice. She laughed she gave her a quick scowl.

"Hey, Soleil.." Giggles asked," Aren't you worried you'll get your gloves dirty?"

The cat was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Well, I've been very...attached to these gloves. It was a gift from my father until... until..."

"What? What happened?"

"...I'd rather not say.."

Giggles felt a bit worried for her new friend. She seemed as if a horrid event reached her train of thought.

But was only going to be a matter of time for her to fix her mood before this wonderful spell she was under should fade by tomorrow night.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile...)**

The sound a military bugle sounded inside Sniffles's house.

"Wakey, wakey, guys!" Flippy shouted. "It's 11:00 PM! There's girls we need to rescue!"

Everybody's eyes were groggy as they lifted their lazy bodies up from the floor. The bear was playing the classic "Revue" tune on his bugle, watching everybody shuffle out of their sleeping bags and pillows.

"Gah! Why are you so loud!" Disco Bear groaned, his poofy afro now frizzy and uneven.

"I learned a few tactics from my days back at W.A.R." Flippy answered, "There was this one guy who snored so loud, we had to take his bed outside the base. Ha! I still remember the look on his face!"

"Were we focusing on saving the girls?" Sniffles muttered.

"Right, sorry about that." He said, laughing a bit.

But that's when the sound of pots and pans banging hit the room.

Flippy and Sniffles yelped in surprise and covered their ears. Lumpy and Nutty groaned as Cuddles tugged his ears to silence the bothersome noise. Flaky buried her head in her pillow in hopes of blocking it out.

The bear turned and saw Mandy, who was clashing a couple of trays together.

"Ugh...Mandy..."

"I ain't get no sleep cuz' of y'all! Ya'll not get no sleep cuz' of me!" She chanted, yelling at the top her lungs as she went banging that tray while she strolled around.

Sniffles shook his head as he watcher her go.

"Please tell me those are _not_ my specimen tank trays..." he muttered.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Looks like the gang is off to save Giggles, Lammy and Petunia. What's wrong with Soleil? The answer shall be shown after the next chapter is uploaded!**

 **Not to mention, The cake song is based of the classic scene seen in Puella Magi Madoka Magica : Rebellion.**

 **Special Thanks to HTFfan, Better a Freak Than A Fake, Dtksgirl, Shakespeare-The-Imposter, and htffan1035 for you support.**

 **And you all got Mandy's "wake up call" referance *Wink***


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the belfry, Things were feeling quite fishy for Giggles.

She was feeling restless from what happened at dinner. The guest bedroom was large as the other rooms but the bed was the size of a football field. The walls were draped with red and pink curtains and it was filled with flowers.

Giggles's new nightwear was no more than a red t-shirt that joined by a short scarlet red vest and a pair of pink pants with polka dots. Her back was sprawled out on the cushiony mattress below her. Below her feet were black and gold covers that spread on the bed.

The more she looked up at the sky, the more she had her mind set on Soleil's curious silence. It was almost midnight by now and she was feeling too reluctant to sleep.

Looking to her left, she could see the other two sleeping nearby.

While keeping a close eye on the two girls, she snuck out of the bed and headed to the door.

But that was when Lammy's eyes opened up. Nudging Petunia on the shoulder, she watched as Giggles was about to turn the knob.

As she hopped out the bed, you could see that she was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a shirt collar and matching pants with orange diagonal lines.

Petunia, on the other paw, was wearing a much similar outfit but its colors scheme was blue and red.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm feeling worried about Soleil. It'd be wrong for me to figure out why."

"Her gloves must mean something _very_ important.."

"Exactly!" Giggles replied.

The girls crept out of the bedroom and started walking down the passageway's spiraling path. Everything was dark and the only source of light came from the lanterns strewn around the belfry.

"What did you think she was gonna say?" Lammy asked.

"No idea, she just paused and nothing else..." Giggles said, sulking a bit.

Suddenly, she noticed a pair of figures sitting at the front step as it lead to the main room.

As the girls walked closely behind, the duo turned out to be Azalea and Soleil themselves. They were dressed in simple cloth-like nightgowns that had golden shoulder clasps and their wings had retracted once more.

But what made the scene look strange was that Soleil was holding a small glass cube.

The cube began to shoot out a massive ray of light into the air.

A projector screen formed from the ray as it began to play a scene. Giggles motioned a paw for Lammy and Petunia to step back for a second. The three still looked on as the screen was starting to fade into a beautiful landscape. There were many lush trees and there were clouds that seemed to fill in for the ground.

 _Standing on the scene was a happy couple._

 _The male was a dark green cat who had long black hair as it flowed in the breeze. He wore a elegant black robe with red and silver stars decked around it. The trim of his robe was a light shade of gold and a pair of white wings sat behind his back._ _The female was a yellow cat that had flowing pink hair that reached below her waist. She wore a robe that was similar to the male but it was white and had the pattern of hearts and spirals. Her large wings were also broad and wide._

 _As the male kissed the female, they heard the voice of two giggling children._

 _The female laughed as two girls wandered into their arms._

 _She held a blue kitten that had curly locks of short blonde hair and she wore a strapless pink gown._

 _The male cat was kissing the forehead of a dark pink cat with strands of matching hair and she had on a strapless orange gown like the other kitten._

 _"Mommy!" said the blue kitten._

 _"Hello, sweetheart." The female purred, nuzzling her cheek._

Petunia and Lammy couldn't help but wipe a tear from their eyes as they watched the cube's display.

 _The blue kitten kissed the female on her cheek as she chuckled sweetly._

 _"Just look at her," said the female to the male cat," She's just like her mother..."_

 _But she began to smirk when the male cat was busy tickling the pink kitten. The kitten laughed and giggled as he blew a raspberry into her tiny belly._

 _"Who's my little "Lei Lei"? You are! You are!" the male said in a goofy voice._

 _"Loki!" said the female._

 _The male, now known as "Loki", noticed the female and chuckled nervously._

 _"I'm sorry, Eros darling."_

 _The two kittens laughed at the male's response._

 _"Our daughters are the most precious gift, we can't let them be spoiled so soon."_

 _"The same can always be said for you, the goddess who I fell for."_

 _Eros blushed and shared a kiss on Loki's lips. He chuckled as he scratched a finger under Eros's chin playfully._

 _"How could I ever resist the things you do to my heart?" He purred. "I remember every beat it skipped after gazing in your eyes, the way it pounded from the kisses we exchanged, the feel of it bouncing in my feeble chest with each embrace."_

 _"Careful, Loki. You could make Azzy a bit jealous."_

 _"I know, but I am the god of mischief after all. And you know how Soleil loves to be in daddy's footsteps!"_

 _"It shan't be long until they build the sanctuary. We'll give them as much love as they can before the big day."_

"Big day?" Giggles whispered to herself.

She could see that Soleil's eyes began to prickle with tears.

The girls couldn't take their eyes off as they watched Loki pull something from behind his back.

 _His paw lifted a pair of green gloves and the pink kitten cooed as he placed them in her arms._

 _"Take great heed of these gloves, my child." Loki said, the kitten snuggling into his chest._

 _Eros smiled as she kissed Loki again._

 _"I love you, daddy." The kitten said he laid another kiss on her head._

 _"Daddy loves you very much, My darling Soleil.."_

"Soleil..."

The cat yelped and quickly turned off the cube, causing the screen to fade away. She began tucking it inside her nightwear. Giggles and the girls walked to the front step and she looked at them with a nervous smile.

"H-H-Hi girls..." She said, her voice trembling a little.

"Was that..you?" Petunia said.

Azalea looked at her sister and she sighed softly in defeat.

The cat looked down at her gloves, took a deep breath, and removed her left glove. Her paw seemed to be normal, but the thought about it had vanished in Giggles's mind when the cat began to speak.

"...My daddy was a wonderful god. He always tended to my needs after he was busy spreading his deeds throughout the centuries. Our bond was as powerful as any other, though mommy and Azalea were just as close as we were." Soleil said, "And these are no ordinary gloves, but they have sealed his paws as a symbol of his overflowing power."

"But what happened?" Lammy asked.

"Then came the day when Zeus announced that a war with The Shinigami Zone was ensuing." Azalea replied.

"Shinigami Zone?"

"It's the land where everything vile and cruel has been sent for their cruel ways." Continued Soleil.

"He and Eros were worried about us being killed in combat, so they created the Fauna Belfry, our new home. We have been here ever since, his gloves were the only things that told me how daddy was still here beside me."

She began to sniffle as tears began to drip out of her eyes.

"Daddy...is always there...for me..."

But her sniffling turned into sorrowful sobbing. Her paws were soon buried in her face, Azalea gently rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

"That's horrible.." Petunia said.

"It's really complicated to be honest..."

* * *

However, outside of the belfry was a group staring at the fantastic building.

"Alright, Now is everybody here?" Sniffles said.

Cuddles, Flippy and Flaky nodded their head as Lumpy was busy picking his nose.

"So, this is the "Fauna Belfry"?" Asked a confused Nutty.

"It needs some redecorating or something..." Disco added. "Big deal, this thing's so ugly that it makes skyscrapers scrape their wrists!" Mandy said as she broke out into wild laughter.

"We'll save the jokes for later, Mandy!" Said an annoyed Mitzy.

But that's right before Mandy slapped the skunk across the face with a mighty slap.

"Shut up, Mitzy! You're not my mom!" She hissed.

"But you are my clone, so try and beat that!"

Mandy growled as Mitzy shot couple lighting bolts from her paws. She dodged the bolts as they hit a few nearby trees, knocking them down.

Luckily, none of them hit the tree friends.

"Sniffles said I'm responsible for you!" Mitzy barked.

"Well, I don't even care if I wanted to!"

"That's enough, ladies! I've handled bigger criminals who are more annoying than both of you!" said a male voice.

A blaze of blue suddenly broke between the two skunks, soaring above the belfry.

That blue blaze was nobody but only Splendid, the super squirrel and Tree Town's loyal savior. He began to hover around it and he soared back to the ground.

"Why did he come with us again?" Sniffles asked.

"I thought it'd be fun, alright.." Flippy said, shrugging his shoulders, "Plus, he and I are good friends,"

* * *

Giggles plucked a feather off of the weeping Soleil's wings.

She wiped another teardrop from her eyes, slightly red red from her crying. Azalea, Lammy, and Petunia accompanied the two in the center of the main room.

Most of Soleil's tears had spilled all over the floor while a few remained sitting on her cheeks

"Feel better yet?" Azalea asked to her elder sibling.

"I..I guess..." Soleil replied, chocking up a bit.

She gave Giggles a tight hug as she returned it to her in response. Both of their tails flickered as they embraced. Soleil even purred for a moment. "I think your father would be very happy to see you making friends." Giggles chirped.

"You're right, he would be proud..."

That's when Giggles had an idea.

"Maybe you can come with us. You know, see what our life is like."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do! Me and the girls have so many adventures together" She said.

Lammy and Petunia nodded to prove her point.

"Well, I've never..been in public a lot." Soleil muttered, "But..I don't see what could be so bad.."

"That's the spirit! No offense..." Said Petunia.

"None taken." Soleil added. Azalea let out a joyful squeal and wrapped her in a swift hug, her wings spread out wide as they hovered above them.

"This is AWSOME! We're gonna meet so many people and it'll be so much fun!" She laughed.

As their wings fluttered above the ground, Soleil began to laugh along with her sister. Feeling hopeful, she hugs her back.

* * *

"Well, Any luck?"

Cuddles watched as Splendid hovered above the doors. He tried to ignore the sound of Mandy cackling as she gave Nutty a wet willie. He was running around as she was clinging onto his back.

The squirrel flew around it until we zipped back to the group. Mandy was caught by her jacket's hood by Mitzy, giving her an innocent look while Nutty was rubbing his sore and wet ear.

"Did you fins any way we could get inside?" Asked Flippy.

"Well, the doors seem to be locked." Splendid replied, scratching his chin, "What we'll need is a force strong enough to create a blast to break through the doors and save our friends."

"Sounds like an idea." Cuddles said.

"Where the tree are we gonna find something like that?" asked Flaky.

But that's when everybody starting looking at Lumpy, who was sniffing his armpits. He looked back at the group as they had curious looks on their faces.

"...What?" the moose asked.

Splendid looked at Sniffles and they both nodded.

 *** _FIVE SECONDS LATER*_**

"CHAARRGE!" Flippy shouted.

The others let out a fierce, continuous, battle cry as dashed up the stairway and towards the door, carrying Lumpy up in the air like a battering ram.

* * *

"And then there's Flaky. She's a very sweet girl but awfully shy.." Giggles continued.

"Well, I bet your friends are very interesting." Soleil replied.

"If only Cuddles were here.."

"Who's this "Cuddles" person you speak of?"

Suddenly, the girls yelped when the front doors burst open and Sniffles, Flippy, and the rest of the gang came running like a pack of bulls as they zoomed across the main room.

But it was only for a while when they slipped on the marble floor, every member tumbling onto the ground.

"He's somewhere in that pile..." Giggles said, pointing towards the tree friends as they were strewn in a dizzy pile.

"Ugh, I think I twisted a leg or something..." Flippy groaned as he and Splendid looked up.

Standing in front of them was Soleil and Azalea, grinning widely while pulling up the duo. "We've been waiting for you guys quite a while." Soleil chirped,

"You guys okay?" Lammy asked.

Everybody was stumbling to balance across the marble.

"Wait, you're that Loki's daughter lady from the orb thingy!" Lumpy said, rubbing his head.

"Of course she is!" Petunia said. After Disco Bear got up, he fixed his afro and rolled his eyes.

It wasn't much of a surprise to see Mandy and Mitzy in the middle of a slap-fight.

"You'll never beat me! I've won 5 Slap Fighting Championships!" Mitzy hissed.

"Fat chance, Zappy Pants!" Mandy barked.

That's when Disco suddenly saw Azalea and Soleil chatting with Flaky. He smiled greedily and headed towards the two.

"My, my! Those quills must be so used to al that dandruff!" chirped Soleil. "Well, i-i-it's nothing r-really." Flaky replied, "I'm not much of a fancy girl." Azalea jumped up an down as she spoke. "That's so cute! I just want hug you so bad!"

"Azalea, she's a guest!"

"My bad.." She laughed nervously.

"Hello, ladies." Purred Disco.

The two turned around and noticed the flirty bear, posing in a seductive stance.

"Don't mind if I step in, do I?" He cooed.

"Um, do we know you?"

"Heh, you can call me anything you desire. But the name's Disco Bear in case you wonder." He replied, performing a couple of moves to impress them.

Azalea's jaw was wide open when she saw him somehow.

"Man! And just when I thought Elvis was dead!" she chimed.

Disco chuckled and did another pose when he heard her speak."Why thank you, thank you very much." He purred in a voice similar to Elvis himself. He clicked his tongue at the cat as she smirked at his actions.

Soleil's eyes trailed down Disco's body and they became wide and sparkly when she saw his orange platform shoes. Azalea also felt her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. The two cats feel down to their feet, their eyes sparkling like in an anime as Disco looked at them in confusion.

"WHAT ARE THOOSE!?" The two squealed.

"Um..they're my shoes?" Disco replied.

"Amazing!" Soleil said as she grabbed his left leg, forcing the rest of his body to fall on the floor.

"Hey!" he shouted.

She removed his and she started gazing at it. Feeling a bit goofy, Soleil began to run her fingers around his foot.

After when felt her paw tickle him, Disco began to laugh wildly with a few tears in his eyes.

"Such cute little feet you have!" She purred.

"Hahahaha! Knock it o-hahahaha! Teehee! Baby-doll! Hahahaha!"

"Sis! Let me at 'em!" Azalea shouted, grabbing his other foot and taking off its shoe. Disco was now sent into a laughing frenzy as she started tickling his other foot.

He even started slamming his fist on the floor while the girls kept tickling his feet. They stopped for a moment so Disco could take a moment to breathe.

"Ha! You really know how to make a man laugh." Disco chuckled as he put his shoes back on his feet.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get some feather dusters and a foot scrub!" Azalea shouted as she lifted her wings and flew to the passage way.

Soleil laughed as she went after her sister.

Meanwhile, Splendid hovered above the ground when he saw her run.

"Who was that strange girl..?" he muttered softly.

His cheeks suddenly felt warm and soft. He had never felt his cheeks get this warm at all. Splendid's mind was a one track mind set on the young cat. This strange feeling his felt was nothing like he remembered. But his blush spread across his cheeks when thought of Soleil filled him up slowly.

Splendid could his heart beating faster and his arms felt a bit twitchy. "What the heck?" he muttered again, "I feel so..strange. Could that girl be why my cheeks are so red?"

"I think...maybe...I...No! I can't lose my focus!" He huffed.

"Dude! I never knew they had wings!" Flippy said.

Splendid jumped and laughed nervously at the bear. His heart was pumping from the shock. He tried to calm it down but it was still rapid from the image of Soleil.

"Umm, let's say we get the girls and get out of here?" he chuckled.

"Sounds good." Giggles said, her new tail swishing around.

 _"I don't think so, mister..."_

The voice made everybody turn their heads and made their jaws open wide to find someone flying above their heads.

"Oh..SNAP!" Nutty shouted.

Splendid's eyes narrowed at the figure that stood in front of him.

 _"Well, well, well...Long time no see..."_

* * *

 _ **ToonAngelStar17: Dun! Dun! DUN! We got a cliffhanger, folks! The stranger shall be reveled in Chapter 6!**_

 _ **Review and Comment!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Splendid was staring directly into the eyes of the figure in front of him.

The floating figure did the same until they were face to face above the ground.

He was a flying squirrel just like him, but had vivid red fur and he had a blue mask around his face. The angry look on Splendid's face vanished when he took a closer look at the stranger.

"Wait, SPLENDONT?!"

"...SPLENDID?!" The figure replied.

"Hey, you know that guy?" Asked a confused Lumpy.

"Yes, but no one...important.." he said, turning back to him.

Giggles and Lammy could only look at each other in shock. That moment, Splendont grabbed the squirrel by the shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"But I thought you were dead!" He barked.

"Thought I was what now?" Splendid yelped.

"Of course, don't you remember?"

That's when the screen changes into another flashback

*~ _FLASBACK~*_

 _Deep in the landscape of space, A small orb of blue was being sent into the earth by the moon's weight holding it down._

 _It was spiraling downwards while a red blob was pushing it all the way down on it's trip as Splendont's voice narrated._

 _"October, Downtown Tree-Tropolis. You and me engaged in a fierce combat. I was not about to let my accursed counterpart tale hold of my reign!"_

 _"He's your counterpart?" Flippy's voice interrupted._

 _"Silence!" Splendont's voice shouted._

 _The on-screen Splendont slammed the moon down into the ground. He smirked, only to see that it crushed the three other victims below, he looked nervously and he zoomed off into the sky and leaving Splendid to be trapped under it's mass. Splendid shook his fist at the squirrel when he vanished out of sight._

 _"Afraid of you taking the next move, I fled off in hopes that you could never find me, Splendont: The TRUE hero!"_

 _"Wait, so you just chickened out of a battle? I've seen tiger soldiers braver than you!"_

 _"I said, Silence!"_

 _"Geez, I was just saying.."_

 _It shows Splendont back on the screen as he flew past many different weathers, rain, snow, even a hurricane._

 _"The longer I was searching for a place to attack, the more I craved my revenge!"_

 _Splendont looked tired until he noticed Tree Town from not too far away. With a smirk on his face, he descended into the trees and flew around. He kept looking until he saw a yellow glow from a grove of trees._

 _"Maybe If you just made sure Splendid wasn't dead in the first pla-"_

 _"WHAT PART OF THE WORD "SILENCE" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"_

 _Back onscreen, Splendont flew to the light and he laid eyes on the Fauna Belfry and laughed. Inside, he saw Soleil and Azalea talking in a room._

 _"Heh, jackpot.." He chuckled._

 _The squirrel started flying down as the screen vanished back into our present time._

 _~*FLASHBACK ENDS*~_

"And I've been hiding here in this humble abode, waiting for the next fool to come and step to me." Splendont finished.

He looked down at the ground, only to find Giggles, Nutty, Lumpy and Flaky had fallen asleep on the floor. Mitzy was tapping her foot impatiently while Mandy was picking her nose, sticking a booger in her ear. Disco Bear, Petunia, and Lammy were practically snoring. Cuddles yawned as Flippy looked down at the watch on his arm.

"WAKE UP!"

The sleeping tree friends yelped and got back up when they heard Splendon't's shout.

"Gah...did we miss anything?" Petunia muttered, rubbing her eye.

Splendont and Splendid could only smack their own foreheads.

The blue hero did a quick swoop into the sky as Splendon't tried to shoot a beam at his face.

"You shall never get away with this! Not when the twins discover you!"

"Huh? Those two brats?" he smirked

"They are no brats, leave those two alone, scoundrel!" Splendid huffed, blush on his cheeks. "I don't think you'll need to worry about those two any more. They were so kind enough to let me stay." Laughed the red squirrel.

In a quick flashback, it shows Splendont kissing Soleil's paw as she gave him a confused look.

As it ended, He gave a quick smirk while his left arm was tucked behind his back.

"What now?" Splendid groaned.

"So kind, they offered to give me...THIS!"

His arm pulled back to reveal a large remote control that had a big, glowing, red button in the middle that was covered in golden sparkles. Short bolts of yellow thunder circled around it like moths in a flame.

"What is that?" Nutty shouted to Flippy.

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous..." He replied.

With a quick press, Splendont activated the remote and it created a flash of light rise from below his feet.

He flew high up into the top of the ceiling as he spread his arms wide.

"Behold, my team of Tree Demons!" He bellowed.

The moment the light faded, he was accompanied by a whole army of gray, translucent-furred creatures that bore dragon tails and large bunny ears. The only clothing they wore were black shorts with red stripes. Their eyes were nothing but red pupils and they had shiny and sharp of them were carrying either a mallet, a large knife, or a pair of nunchucks.

"Woah...that a lot of demons..." Disco Bear whimpered.

"That's it, prepare for defeat!" Splendid barked.

"He's right!" Giggles said.

"Bring it on, squirrel boy!" Flippy shouted, flipping out from the sight of his army.

The whole group was starting to get in a huge fighting position as the Demons got into their own stances.

Flippy, I mean, Flipqy pulled out his sharp bowie knife.

Mitzy's paws lit up with orbs of green lighting. Mandy had her paws glazed with crimson red lightning. Nutty looked as if his was hungry for blood due to his karate poses. Sniffles even whipped out a pair of his own nunchucks.

Splendid was standing front of the whole team of heroes as Splendont was standing in front of his own.

After a few seconds of fury-filled stares, it was the two flying squirrels that flew high up in the air.

"ATTACK!" They screamed in unison.

At that very signal, it made the two rivaling groups to let out menacing cries and they charged like a packs of elephants on the plains as they soon clashed into each other.

The next thing you know, thousand of punches were thrown while many screams of tree friends resonated in mid-air.

Sniffles grabbed his nunchucks and whipped two Demons in the head, knocking their brains out and killing them. His nunchucks moved at the speed of sound when he was pulverizing his new enemies. Nutty's high sugar levels were quite enough as he surged through a whole group of Demons. His tornado of sugar-hype fury shot through their chests and it left them falling down in a pile of corpses.

Mitzy, on the other paw, was practically a wild animal. She was zooming left and right, shooting beams of lightning into each Demon in her sight. Mandy was also beside her and crushing their skulls like walnuts.

"Boom, Headshot!" She shouted as she shot down a Demon between the eyes.

Cuddles was surprising the others on his team by unleashing his karate skills. He was busy chopping Demons's bodies in two and he landed crushing kicks into their stomachs, causing them to puke blood before dying. It wasn't much of a chore for Flipqy, swiftly moving around the belfry like a nimble spider. He laughed maniacally as his knife slashed through each Demon's throat and shot through their backs.

Lumpy searched her pockets, only to find a soda can. He tried to open it and it suddenly shot out a massive beam of cola through a crowd of Demons, drowning them as it subsided.

A Demon was behind him and about to smash his skull with a mallet, but he was stabbed by a knife and it fell down dead.

Lumpy looked over and saw Flipqy staring at him with his knife stained with blood.

"You're welcome..." He hissed before going back to his combat.

The moose simply shrugged and turned around, only for a Demon to get sliced in half by his mismatched antler.

Meanwhile, Flaky was being surround by a whole bunch of Demons who were waving their weapons at the scared porcupine. She screamed at the top of her lungs and curled up into a ball, making her spikes stick out like a gigantic sea urchin. Her spikes were so large that it made the Demons let out a girly scream and run off in clouds of dust.

Flaky laughed nervously as they ran off.

She noticed Lammy and she took Flaky by the paw. Lammy leapt high into the air, jumping on top of Demons's heads, smashing them in the process.

Petunia noticed a couple Demons charge after her. She quickly sat down on all four of her limbs and they stopped when they saw that she was looking at them with classical puppy-dog eyes. She pretended to lick her paw, making one Demon say "Aww.." in a warbled voice. He reached out to pet her head, but she let out a cat hiss and ran after the scared duo.

While they were running away, Giggles was perched on top of a Demon's head.

He tried to pull her off but she started tickling his nose with her new tail. He laughed crazily until he let out a big sneeze that knocked him into a wall.

"Wow, being a cat is awesome!" Giggle laughed before she head-butted another Demon.

"You can say that again!" Petunia shouted as she was giving a Demon a painful wedgie.

Meanwhile, Sniffles was struggling to pull away the knife of a Demon as he held it to his face. But that was when a huge flyswatter came out of nowhere and smashed the Demon to pieces.

Sniffles looked and saw a familiar pair of cats hovering above with their paws glowing in a yellow ember.

"Soleil! Azalea! You came back!"

"We came as soon as we heard bloodshed from downstairs." Soleil said.

"Now let's kick some butts or two!"

"Got it, Azzy!"

The two spread their wings and began to fly up. Azalea shot rays of pink light while Soleil's rays were blue, dissolving the many Demons as their target.

Soleil even blasted a blue orb and it transformed into a mousetrap that ensnared a few Demons in its path.

As some Demons starting running towards a corner, they looked around in confusion. But that was until they saw Disco Bear, who was standing on top of a enormous boombox.

"Let's rock this joint!" he shouted, turning on the volume knob. It let out a collection of huge sound waves that sent the Demons flying and their organs falling out of their bodies.

Back to Splendon't, he was busy trying to shoot lasers from his eyes at Flipqy. But the bear was blocking each beam with the glint of his bowie knife, launching the beams into the many hearts of Demons.

He growled at his opponent until he was knocked down by a huge punch in the gut.

Splendon't fell down face flat when he landed on the marble floor. He lifted up his head and saw that the owner of that very was punch was Mizty.

"What..the..." he grumbled.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw her at first.

Mitzy had her glowing paws on her hips and her blue jacket seemed to be flowing in an unseen breeze. Her feet stood apart in a warrior fashion while she gave him a nasty glare.

"Take that, you self-centered pig!"

But somehow, Splendon't was not phased by her words at all.

His eyes began to trace from her legs and all the way to her angered face with a twitching left eye.

The squirrel zipped high up in the air in a blaze of red fur, only to stop and gaze back down at Mitzy with his tongue dangling out the side of his mouth. She felt uneasy when the pupils of his eyes turned into hearts. Splendonts tail shot up like an arrow in the middle of a target as he let out a passionate wolf whistle.

"...What?" Mitzy asked, dumbfounded by his reaction.

Splendon't flew back down and swooped the skunk in his arms. The two were above the crazed frenzy of battle as Mitzy looked down to see Mandy giving a Demon a wet willie.

She was about to roll her eyes at her until she was suddenly face to face with Splendont.

"Why hello there, you pretty little thing." He purred, " Ever thought of dating a bad boy?" He puckered his lips in order to give the skunk a huge kiss. Mitzy could only slap his cheek and crossed her arms angrily. "Buzz off, creep!" she hissed. "Ooh, a feisty one! I LOVE it!" Splendont cooed, doing a flirty growl that made her roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, Splendid was repeatedly punching a demon in the face until he noticed a furious Mitzy being held by Splendont, who was somehow panting like a dog with his tongue still out from the way she looked at him. He was also trying to kiss her as she was busy pushing him away but he still wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I said leave me alone!" Mitzy barked.

"Ha! Say what you want, it won't stop my heart from pumping out of my chest." Splendon't said.

"Leave that girl alone!" Splendid barked before he tore out the Demon's heart and smashed it on a wall.

"Mind your own beeswax!"

"Why not mind the beeswax of your own kind!"

Splendont turned around and yelped when he saw an angry Soleil and Azalea flying next to him.

He screamed and he let go of Mitzy.

But she was saved by Splendid, who caught before she could even touch the ground. When he placed her back down, she saw that every Demon was stained in blood and turned into twitching corpses.

Soleil flew down to the floor and looked at the main room, stain with blood on the walls.

After she clapped her paws twice, everything around the belfry was cleaned up until it was sparkling clean. Not one droplet of blood was seen and the stains on the tree friends were back to normal.

"How did you get out of the prison!?" Azalea said to Splendont, who was held with his arms behind his back.

""Prison?" Splendid asked.

"This guy's our prisoner and it seemed he got away with Uncle Hades's remote control!"

All the other squirrel could do was laugh nervously and two servant sprites began to drag him by his arms.

"Ha! Nice going, mister!" Splendid smirked to his counterpart.

"Take him back, boys!" Soleil said to the the sprites.

They nodded and pulled him up the passageway. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Splendon't huffed.

"Yeah, Right..." Soleil replied.

But before he vanished up the steps, he saw Mitzy and blew a kiss in the shape of a black heart. She dodged it and it splatted on a wall.

"Geez, what's his problem?" She muttered, "And just when Flippy was this bad!"

"Hey, I helped during battle! You oughta thank me." said the bear, who had recovered from flipping.

"Pff, whatever..." she said.

Then he made a gesture to Mandy as she was picking her nose."Why can't you be like her?" he said. But Mandy started to glomp the bear. "Just call me Mandy, hot stuff!" She cooed.

Right when Flippy was about to reply with, "..Okay..", He was suddenly kicked in the belly by Mitzy's foot.

All Mandy could do was glare at her as he fell to the floor and clutching his gut painfully.

"What? I freaked out, okay?" She said.

She only triggered another slap fight between the two of them. Splendid and Soleil stared at the two fighting skunks before they looked back at each other.

"You know, that was some...really cool fighting you did back there.."

"Really? T-Thanks.." Splendid replied, rubbing the back of his head.

His face was tattered in red blush and his limbs felt shaky. A strange thing about Soleil was making him all strange on the inside. Splendid looked down at the middle of the floor, gazing at the crown logo that stood.

That's when he felt his heart pounding rapidly. He began to feel nervous if she could even hear it's shaky pulse as it slipped into his throat.

He looked back up at Soleil with his cheeks red as his mask.

"So...Your name is...Soleil?"

"Yeah, My daddy named it after the day I was born. It was nice and sunny out."

"That's cute, reminds me of..sun." He laughed.

Soleil took her turn to blush. It was a while since somebody said such a compliment to her. Soon, the two were sparing shy glances at each other.

She began to inch closer and closer, Splendid tried hard not to faint when she was so close to even kiss him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Soleil asked.

Cuddles looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Its 1:00" He said.

Inside, Splendid was yelling in his failed chance of kissing her. But that when the gang was out the belfry Azalea was leading everybody past the doors.

"Wait, where you guys going?" he said.

"That reminds me, I hate for our guests to get tired." Azalea said as she walked off.

"I just can't wait to go back to bed!" Nutty commented.

"Last one in bed gets a killer noogie!" Mandy screeched as she ran.

Mitzy felt like the only one who rolled her eyes.

Soleil began to tag along, but not before she looked back at Splendid. He wasn't paying attention for a while so his only response was a nervous gulp after catching her eye.

"Aren't you gonna come too?"

"Uh..Sure.." he replied, his voice a bit shaky as he took her paw.

When she grabbed his paw, his legs felt as if they had melted. For a moment, he could have fainted on the floor anytime sooner . On the inside, he was giggling foolishly like a schoolgirl.

The two began walking together as Soleil didn't take note of the lovesick look on the hero's face.

 _~Things were soon to be a lot more magical between them by the next morning~_

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Another chap done! I'm just excited to upload the next one. And I was hoping some Splendont fans would apppreciate this.**

 **Splendont: O f curse they do! Right, Mitzy? *flirty purr***

 **Mitzy: (0-O) GAH! Leave me alone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(The Next Morning)**

* * *

It was early in the morning, though the color of the sky had been painted a vivid shade of pale blue. Nothing but crisp air of dawn was joined by the chirping of birds.

The pale snow that was tumbling down cluttered along the once-grassy ground.

A pair of pink feet started to walk along the snow as they set foot on the local boardwalk. Ships were parked on the dock like cars in a lot. Barrels and wooden crates that read, "Fragile!" trimmed the edges of the docks. The ocean below had a smooth surface from the icy that covered up the waves. Seagulls were cawing in the distance while the cool breeze flew across the wooden platforms and brushed across the clouds.

Those feet belonged to Giggles. She was wearing a red jacket that matched her pants while Petunia was walking with her, dressed in no more than a white hoodie. Lammy was also walking with the two girls, only having to wear a scarf due to her wool sweater keeping her warm. All three of their new tails were swishing playfully as Lammy's ears flickered.

"Come on, you two! You're gonna miss out!" Petunia called up to the sky, her voice echoing slightly.

The ones who responded to her call were Soleil and Azalea.

Both of them soared above the sky with their wings flapping, dropping every few feathers for each third or fifth flap.

"Wow, Tree Town is a _lot_ more bigger than I thought it'd be." Azalea breathed while looking down at the buildings below. She could see many trees and dozens of folks passing by in traffic. Soon right after they gently landed onto the boardwalk's platform, their wings quickly retracted and walked with the girls.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Giggles asked.

"Not very much." Soleil replied, "as a sprite and offspring of the gods, our fur is thick enough to spread warmth."

"That explains a lot." Petunia muttered.

"By the way, why couldn't you tell us we were invited to your place?"

Soleil was quiet for a while, then looked down and blushed.

"My big sister was scared that you'd freak out if you saw us." Azalea said.

"..Thanks, Azalea."

"Anything for you, sis!"

Lammy and Petunia couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Giggles began to reply, only to noticed a duo sitting on the end of a pier.

It was the pirate otter, Russell, looking down at his limp fishing pole. He was wearing a navy blue trench coat over his red and white shirt. He looked over to Mime, a red scarf tied around his neck to keep him from the cold.

The deer was swinging his feet back and forth while they sat.

Both of them were waiting for a fish to bite, but nothing happened to no avail.

"Yar, anything yet?" Russell muttered.

Mime could only shake his head.

"Well, at least you seem happy about it."

"Hi, Russell!"

He turned around and saw what used to look like a chipmunk, skunk and lamb standing from behind. Russell tilted his head in confusion after noticing the cat ears and tail that replaced their normal features.

"What the seaweed happened to ye lasses? You look like something that snuck out of the pet store!"

"Never mind that." Petunia said, "We want you to meet our new friends!"

Soleil began walking over to Russell as he got up on his..er..peg legs.

Azalea stood alongside Lammy, not noticing that Mime was watching his fishing pole start to twitch. The deer raised an eyebrow as he watched it move.

"It's such a pleasure to meet newcomers, nowadays." The otter smiled before gesturing his hooked arm towards Soleil. He looked down at at his arm and held out his normal paw instead, Soleil shaking it politely.

"Who might you be?" she asked, "I am Soleil and i'm here with my sister, Azalea."

Russell tipped his hat a little as he spoke.

"Yar, the name's Russell, Russell Michelle Aquarius. Next generation of tree friend pirates in the great seven seas."

The way he said it made Azalea and Soleil look at each other, completely confused.

"Um, you don't really have to say your _full_ name." Petunia said.

"Yar! I just thought it'd be fun." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Mime was smiling wide as he felt a strong tug force his fishing pole to wiggle. He jumped to his feet and tried to pull the pole back. But the tug was becoming rather feisty with him, so he began to move back as much as he could.

But it wasn't very long before he sent himself flying across the dock. His fishing pole came flying along with him, holding something on it's line.

Mime tumbled from across and he landed face-flat in front of the girls, making Giggles yelp a bit.

"Oh shoot, is he alright?" Azalea yelped.

"The dock's a bit slippery, I guess."

"Not helping, Russell!"

The blue cat picked up the deer by his shoulders and he looked a bit dizzy.

Mime's vision slowly went back to normal. But the first thing that he saw was Azalea smiling at him as she was carrying him on the shoulder blades.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She asked with a slight purr.

Azalea's shimmering blonde hair flowed above her shoulders and it made him blush. Her long tail flickered like a snake, practically hypnotizing the deer. She looked nothing like any other girl he knew. He looked up and down the cat's elegant 80's attire that made him smile in an cute manner.

"Who's this guy?" Azalea asked with sparkly eyes.

"Oh, that's our buddy, Mime." Giggles said

He's not much of a talker because..you know." Petunia continued.

"Daaw! He looks so cute." she chirped, dropping her arms until they were clinging around one of hims arms. His other was loose and it raised itself up in surprise. Azalea began hugging the deer with her right cheek pressing on his left cheek.

Mime's ears had flickered from the moment he heard her sweet voice call him "cute".

The more he was gazing at Azalea, the more that love filled up in his innards.

His smile was the most goofy smile you could imagine in your head.

Mime was feeling ever so lovestruck that his heart was _literally_ beating in and out of his chest in the shape of a giant Valentine's Day heart, protected from underneath his shirt.

It was not much of a shock for the others because Mime was considered one of the most "animated" of tree friends.

But Mime noticed his ever-throbbing heart and looked back at how Azalea giggled from watching it throb. He pressed a paw on it and tried to shove it back inside his chest, only for it to keep beating right under Mime's paw.

He smiled nervously at her as she laid her paws on his heart, giving it a kiss and pushed it successfully back in his chest.

"Can I keep him? Please!" Azalea asked to a chuckling Soleil.

"Just make sure not to spoil him rotten." She said.

"Thank, Lei Lei! You're the best!"

She kissed him on the cheek, making his eyes transform into a pair of red hearts.

Mime's tongue flopped out of his mouth as it unraveled like a carpet across the docks and stretched out until it reached Lammy's feet.

"Yuck!" She said, lifting her left foot.

"He's in love, lay off him for a while!" Giggles shouted.

But Mime's tongue retracted a the way back to his mouth when they all heard something in the distance. It was the sound of snickering and it was not some normal snicker at all.

"Gah! Run, It's The Raccoon Twins!" Russell shouted.

"Who?"

But Azalea's question wasn't answered because the others began to run, desperate for a place to hide away from the evil duo robbers.

Petunia scampered until she noticed a nearby empty barrel.

She began to climb indie, only for Giggles to lunge after her and the two fell inside. Giggles was sitting in top of Petunia's belly and Petunia was nearly scrunched up inside it.

That's when Lammy jumped in the barrel, forcing her to be scrunched up next to them.

"Dang it! Get your tail out of my face!" Giggles shouted.

"Your foot's in _my_ eye!" Petunia shouted.

"Neither of you better not fart, or there'll be a big problem!" Lammy added.

"Wait...where's Soleil?"

Giggles took a quick peek out from the barrel and saw Lifty and Shifty, carrying bags crammed with dollars and cash. They snickered as they were walking past them somehow.

She sighed in relief on the inside, but kept watching the raccoons walking by.

"Let's the heck out of this joint! We better get this moola back to the van!" Shifty smirked.

But that's Lifty poked him on the shoulder.

They both turned around and looked over to a side of the dock, finding two young kittens next to an open crate.

One of them had dark blue fur with a tuft of blonde hair on her head and the other had dark pink fur.

Giggles felt one of her eyebrows raise up in confusion when she noticed the pink kitten. She had dark green fur on her front paws. It looked very similar for some reason as she kept hiding.

She wanted to know, but she couldn't put her paw on it.

"Yo Shift, look at that one.." Lifty said.

He looked down at the dark blue kitten. She was purring happily with a tuna fish caught in between her mouth.

Lifty knelt down, dropping his money sack next to him. gently stroking her ears as she kept purring.

The kitten dropped the fish and licked his paw a few times.

"Aww! You're a cute 'lil thing, ain't ya?" he gushed after picking her up in his arms. Her long tail flickered left and right as she nuzzled her head onto Lifty's shoulders. Meanwhile, the pink kitten began to crawl into Shifty's arms while he was sitting on his knees.

"What's going one up there?" Petunia called from inside the barrel. She squeezed her way next to Giggles and peeked out to see the two kittens making the two raccoons giggle. Lammy also got up and watched quietly in curiosity.

The pink kitten mewed and starting to lick Shifty's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Tehehehe! Stop, that tickles!" He yelped.

She just kept licking him as he continued to laugh.

He scooped her higher up in his arms, the kitten nuzzling him.

"Ha! Lifty, I think she likes me!"

"Me too!"

Lifty was already occupied with the blue kitten as she was scooped in his arms. She turned and laid down on her back like a toddler, purring as he began to tickle her tiny belly.

"Hehehehe! Who's a cutie wootie? Who's a cutie wootie? You are!" Lifty cooed playfully as he continued tickling.

The two kitten were full of delight as the raccoons were teasing them with blushing cheeks.

"Now I'm just confused.." Lammy whispered, Petunia quickly shushing her.

Suddenly, with a loud, " _POOF!",_ a large cloud of smoke exploded and began to engulf around the and the girls kept watching as the smoke cleared up not too soon after.

As Shifty was wiping away the leftover smoke in his face, he looked over and his eyes grew wide.

The same could be said for the three girls when they noticed a familiar person wrapped up in Lifty's arms instead.

It was a giggling Azalea, kicking her feet as Lifty was still running his finger up and down her stomach.

"Gotcha, cute stuff!" Lifty purred as Azalea laughed so hard she even snorted a few times.

"I'm the Tickle Thief, resistance is futile!"

"Ha ha ha! Stop that! My belly hurts!"

"Hehehe! Wait..what the.."

Lifty stopped when he heard her voice and his eyes also widened.

He looked down at Azalea, then at Shifty to see he was looking at Soleil as she was purring in his arms.

"What? Is it something I said?" Azalea asked to the raccoons.

"Never seen a goddess before?" Soleil added, her gloved paws on her hips.

Lifty and Shifty could only scream in shock at the top of their lungs. The two dashed away and left the boardwalk at the speed of light, leaving behind two large clouds of dust.

Soleil and Azalea got up on their feet, watching them run off.

"I guess our standards were too high.."

Azalea simply shrugged along with her big sister.

Giggles, Petunia and Lammy jumped out of the barrel and approached the two.

"You guys okay?" Petunia asked. "Pretty much, those raccoons are so strange." Soleil said, wiping the skirt of her dress.

"That nasty Lifty and Shifty are pretty dangerous so that was a good thing."

"...Lammy, I don't know if I should even bother with that statement." Giggles muttered.

But she looked up to find a blue blaze soar from above and descended above the docks. Soleil's cheeks shimmered with a light pink haze when she noticed it was only Splendid.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen two raccoons anywhere?" he said.

Azalea looked down and saw two giant sacks of money, picking them up.

"Maybe, but I think they left these heavy purses behind."

Splendid laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"You should have seen it!" Lammy said, "They were running like it was fire alarm!"

Petunia nodded her head to say she agreed.

"That reminds me, I was wondering if me and Azalea could come live with you." Soleil chirped.

When he heard those very words, that was when Splendid's eyes widened. His left eye even started twitching a little and he could have sworn that his mind went blank for a second or two.

"...What was that..?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"I mean, I was just...thinking that we'd see what it's..like...you know."

Soleil looked at Azalea as she was blushing brightly.

Splendid, on the other paw, was obviously freaking out on the inside about what to say.

The way his heart skipped a couple beats was nerve-wrecking for him enough. He could feel his paws get a little quaky after he finally said something.

"..S-sure, I don't see why not."

"Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover and everything!" Azalea cheered.

Soleil smiled gently to Splendid, who smiled nervously back.

He was feeling so attached to her that he just simply had to agree. Splendid always felt he was lost in the angelic scent of roses in her fur. The way her milky white dress fit on her adorable body made him blush. The tiny sparkles he would spot in her eyes always made his heart melt like burning lava. He didn't know why, but he could simply feel it between them and nothing else.

But that's when Russell and Mime poked out from inside a crate.

"Yar, did we miss anything?"

"Um..no, not at all." said Soleil.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Looks like the girls got a view of the outside world, and they seem to like it *wink***

 **Review and Comment:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Whizzing past a couple of trees filled with lavender leaves, three vivid pastels of color, two of them streaks of white on the sides, began to soar across the sky.

They were getting rather close to a large, tall stump that was the landscape of a giant acorn shape household.

Splendid was already hovering below the twin cats, their wings flapping in the strong wind. His eyes wouldn't stop sparing glances at Soleil. She simply looked so heavenly from the way she flew, but it was only said within Splendid's mind.

"Hey, is that your house up ahead?" Azalea asked.

"Indeed, Azalea." Splendid said.

But he was wondering what Soleil would think of his humble abode. As he kept flying alongside the girls, that was the moment he had drifted off into a lovely vision, the screen wavering into it.

 _~IN THE VISION~_

 _Soleil stepped through the door, taking a look around Splendid's home. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as if it was a anime._

 _The super squirrel also flew down along with Azalea by his side._

 _"Wow, this is your house?" Soleil said to Splendid with a seductive purr in her voice._ _Splendid did a gentleman-like bow towards the cat before he started to caress her left paw._

 _"Of course, m'lady~" he replied as he planted a smooth kiss on Soleil's paw, making her blush gently._

 _She giggled happily and she leaned closer and closer to him before kissing him on the cheek._

 _After being kissed, Splendid's entire face went from sky blue to a blazing scarlet red. He rubbed the spot where she kissed as his tail flickered rapidly, showing his subtle affection._

 _"Can't wait to see what else.." purred Soleil once more as she walked past the swooning hero, stroking her tail on his chin._

 _Tufts of steam began to flow out of his ears and the tufts began to form a fluffy white cloud below his feet._

 _He sighed lovingly and began to fall down. Splendid_ _landed onto the cloud, making it hover above the ground as he watched Soleil giving him a playful wink._

 _"Splendid?" a voice shouted._

 _~VISION ENDS~_

The screen goes back the the flying Splendid, who was daydreaming with hearts in his eyes.

"Splendid?"

"Wha-?" he said.

But he was completely cut off after he suddenly flew smack-dab into the bark of a nearby tree. His body looked like fur pelt before he pulled himself off.

A couple of scratch marks were on his face, but he ignored them while he went back to flying with the girls.

"I told you to watch out for that tree, you silly." Soleil giggled.

"Heh, I..I knew that.."

It was not long until all three began to soar through the small gap of the front door.

Splendid landed on the floor as Soleil and Azalea followed him.

As the twins looked around, they could all the decor and furniture strewn about the place. Soleil retracted her wings before she looked back at Splendid.

"Wow! I can't believe this is _your_ house!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Of course!" Splendid replied in courage-bound voice.

"I'm so excited, I could kiss somebody!"

Splendid quickly closed his eyes and was waiting for a kiss, but that was avoided when Soleil pushed him out of of her way.

"Ooh! Splendid, what's that?" squealed Soleil, who was pointing to a glass case on a podium that held a gray acorn.

Her words only made Splendid blink a few times in confusion.

"Umm...that's my first acorn, I got at a young age or so."

"And what's that thingy over there?"

"That would be my oven.." Splendid replied as Soleil pointed to his kitchen.

"Holy Cousin Apollo's chariot! This place is AMAZING!"

Soleil laughed and cheered as she began to prance about Splendid's home. She looked as if she were zooming left and right in every room she passed.

Splendid tried hard not to feel dizzy after watching the cat zip about like a wild turkey.

"Azalea, why's your sister acting...peculiar?" Splendid whispered as Azalea walked up to him.

"It's nothing, she always get excited when she's in new places like daddy." she chimed, "After all, our daddy is the one and only god of mischief. The traits of gods really seems to run in most their offspring like us"

"I guess that explains quite enough. And hold on, Apollo's your cousin?"

"Of course he is! But it's strange how he only wears his underpants even on duty."

The squirrel could only shrug before he watched as Soleil started running towards a couch filled with fluffy pillows and two tall stacks of red clothing that stood on one side.

The cat slumped her body in the seats and kicked up her feet happily.

"Hey, Azalea! Look at all these clothes!"

Soleil raised her paws up, causing some of the clothing to be surrounded by yellow aura.

They started to soar above her head and they started to be flung across the room like paper airplanes.

Splendid yelped and began collecting the falling clothes in multiple blurs of blue. One by one, he had caught most of the clothing while some of them lay on the floor. He rolled his eyes he spotted Azalea laughing at him a bit.

"Careful with these" shouted the flying squirrel.

"It took me who knows how many hours to get my attire nice and dry..in the case of important events..""

Soleil laughed and gave him a nervous smile on her face.

Splendid couldn't really stay mad at her by the way she was looking at him, so he set his bundle of cloths to the side.

He grabbed his TV remote and hovered high above the two girls.

"Maybe some television will help us get settled in.." he chuckled. He turned the TV, pressing a button to turn it on. On the Tv played a wild R&B song that blared loudly on the screen.

"What the?"

"Oh yeah! That's my jam!" Soleil shouted as she got to her feet and the cat began to jump up and down on the couch.

The couch pillows were shot high above and landed back down while she was jumping.

It almost made the room shake with each of her energetic bounces.

"Hey! Soleil! I said get down from there!" Splendid shouted. It seemed however, that she couldn't due to the loud melody of the song. But that was when he noticed Azalea was doing a few dance moves to the catchy song as it was playing, forcing Splendid to smack his forehead in annoyance.

"You got a hundred dollar bill, put your paws up! You got a fifty dollar bill, put your paws up!" She sang while jumping about the comfiness of the couch.

"I'm warning you." Splendid repeated.

"You got a twenty dollar bill, put your paws up!"

"..Good grief.."

Soleil laughed as she jumped around, only to feel her left foot wobble. Her arms started waving about like a chicken as she began to shake. Everything seemed to last a few seconds until Soleil's leg gave in and she started falling down. Soleil let out a terrified scream the moment her body had slipped from the safe and cozy cushions of the couch.

Her eyes were shut tightly from the thought of breaking the bones in her fragile body.

She was surprised to hear no sounds of blood splattering or her legs cracking.

Soleil then opened them and they widened after seeing Splendid's face, trimmed with a soft smile. She looked down and noticed that he had caught her in his arms without a scratch on her body. It seemed that the cat was safe and sound.

"You alright?" Splendid asked.

"...Sure.." she replied as her cheeks became light pink with embarrassment.

* * *

The next thing Splendid knew, he was carrying the cat towards his bed and she sat down on it's red blankets.

Soleil sat down with one of her legs spread out. On her foot was a large sprain that looked like a splotch of bland color was plastered on it. He flew right next to her and he unwrapped a long strand of gauze, covering the wound until it was tied up with the gauze's tender touch.

"It's only a small one, I'm pretty sure it should heal." Soleil chirped.

Splendid could only smile back and pet the top of her head. She began to purr a bit as her tail flickered, making him blush at sight of her happiness.

"Hey..can I be honest for a moment?" Splendid asked.

"Sure." replied Soleil.

But Splendid didn't notice her laying her head onto his chest.

"The thing is...I've never really had women come to my home like you have." he muttered,"So do forgive me for making your stay uncomfortable. Keeping track of the many things can be quite hard if you're a worthy superhero like I am."

"It sounds so strong.." Soleil said in a soft voice.

"Huh?"

Splendid looked down and he saw Soleil, who had her ear pressed on the fur on his chest and her arms tucked right in between her knees. He nearly panicked after feeling his heart beat faster. Red blush filled up his cheeks when he began to stroke the soft hair of her soft head.

"That's a pretty strong heart you've got there, Splendid. I've never heard any other like it really. You could almost feel the blood rushing through the arteries and everything!" She continued.

Her words made the squirrel gulp nervously while his felt one of his ears twitching.

"Why..um...thank you." Splendid replied in a perplexed tone,"I'm just very glad that you've noticed..I like to keep it that way sometimes.."

But that's when Soleil's eyes became wide and she pushed herself off of Splendid, surprising him somehow.

He could see that she was also blushing in a dark hue of pink.

Soleil was also feeling strange as she was looking him. One of her eyes twitched and her paws were clinging on the blankets of the bed where they sat.

"Um..It's n-not that I..you know..."

However, her heart was nearly bouncing up and down in her chest like a butterfly in a elegant cage.

"Not that I...l-l-like you or..or anything! That...t-t-that would be crazy..." She stuttered.

Splendid was completely silent as she spoke, but he was completely awestruck by what she said though. The blush on his face started to spread across his face and it darkened to a more crimson ripple.

He could somehow still feel his heart pounding endlessly as his mind was filled with thoughts of Soleil once more.

"She...she likes my heart?" he said to himself,"No wonder it's been beating so fast. And she looks so cute when she's nervous for some reason.."

But his train of thought became disconnected when he heard a voice from the other room.

"Hello? Yes, are the guys onscreen?" Asked the voice of Azalea.

"...Dang it, Azzy.." Soleil grunted, hopping out of the bed.

"I'll be right back."

"Um...Okay" Splendid said.

By the moment she had disappeared from the bedroom, Splendid could only stare at Soleil for a few moments.

Then he lay down on the bed on his stomach with his paws resting on his cheeks. His face was splattered with blush after spending a moment with her in the first place.

"Im in love...and I like it.." He said. Splendid shuddered romantically as his feet kicked back and forth.

Back to Soleil, she spotted Azalea holding a phone and talking to somebody.

"Azalea? Who's that on the phone, those rude raccoons again?" She huffed.

"Not really..."

That's when Azalea passed her the phone and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Shepard Joe's Pizza Ranch, may I take your order?"

"...Oh." Soleil muttered, "Well, can we get three larges? No pepperoni please."

"Don't forget the tuna!" Azalea chimed.

"I was just about to say that, sis.."

* * *

 **( _Seven Minutes Later..)_**

* * *

Azalea marched back and forth along the couch, holding the pizza box high in the air.

"I eat pizza, I love it lots! I eat pizza when I wear socks!" She chanted. Meanwhile, Soleil's foot had healed as she took another slice. Splendid wasn't feeling very hungry but he didn't want to feel left out for her.

The two were still sitting on his bed while they were eating.

Splendid took another bite, looking at Soleil. He didn't feel like speaking for a moment after the awkward moment they shared a while ago.

"You gonna eat that?" Soleil asked. But she took Splendid's slice before he could even talk. He was confused until Soleil took a large bite of the pizza, getting some cheese bits on her mouth.

He began to blush yet again, his tail flickering again.

It seemed to look like a complete indirect kiss!

"What's wrong?"

Soleil looked curiously at Splendid's wild blushing. She reached a paw up to his face be he stated to back up.

"Um...Just give me a second..." He whimpered slightly.

He dashed off in a blue blur and he flew into the bathroom, tightly slamming the door. Then the sound of water rushing could be heard from inside after a couple seconds.

When the door opened back again, Splendid flew out as he was wiping his face with a wet towel.

"That's better, now what did you say again?" He said, tossing the towel away.

"...Never mind."

Suddenly, a loud cry came from many miles away.

Splendid turned around and saw that it was coming from outside. Groaning a little, he leapt to his feet and was about to fly off until he felt something tug onto his tail.

"Dude! Where you going?" Azalea whined as she clung on.

"I've got a job to do, you might get hurt out there!" he said, shaking his tail and making her fall off.

The squirrel flew out the window, humming his theme as he began to soar off into the daylight. Soleil and Azalea watched as his streak began to face away until he couldn't be seen.

But it was Soleil who was feeling curious of his ways as she paced her paws on the window sill.

"Now what was that all about?" Azalea muttered.

"I have _no_ idea!"

But the blush on Soleil's cheeks couldn't go away.

She really wanted to know more about Splendid's behavior from earlier. It was a thing inside her that let her know about the way it made her feel about him. Soleil really wanted to see him...but she couldn't figure out only option was to find Splendid for herself.

She looked at Azalea and she looked back to her.

"Come, let's go see if he's okay."

"But why?"

"I...I'm just a little worried, alright?" She huffed.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Azalea replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The two spread out their wings and began to fly out the house, in search of their new friend.

Their wings flapped as they began to soar above the clouds. Soleil could only think of Splendid but she didn't want to erase it somehow. But the only thing she worried was all about him and nothing else.

It was only for long until they could at least get to know each other...

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: I know that the ending seems a bit crummy, but I was in a bit of a rush. I've only got a few more chapters coming up, but I may not finish because I'm going to sleep-away camp next week. But I'll try my best!**

 **Review and comment...please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Splendid flew down on a sidewalk, where he saw an angry Cuddles and Giggles in front of a large car in a parking lot.

"What seems to be the danger, fair citizens?" he asked.

"Some block-head thought it was a good idea to take up my parking space!" Cuddles said, pointing to a huge truck that was standing under a crushed, smaller car.

The squirrel smirked and he flew under the truck, lifting it high in the air with his super strength. He grunted before he tossed the truck away like a giant boulder as it went flying off into the distance.

"There. No harm done!" Splendid said, dusting himself off.

But at the same time, the truck fell back from the sky and it landed on another car from far away. It leaked tons of oil all over the concrete as it sounded out a loud car alarm.

Splendid looked at it with a nervous smile while looking back at the duo.

"Meh, that's good enough." Giggles said.

"No way! Do that again!"

Splendid's ears twitched when he heard the familiar voice.

"Who said that?"

"It's just me, you silly squirrel!"

He turned around and he jumped in surprise after seeing an elated Azalea flying above him along with Soleil.

"Gah! Sweet zebra stripes, don't scare me like that!" the squirrel shouted.

The two girls retracted their wings before they landed on the sidewalk. "That's okay, Splendid! Me and Lei Lei were just getting worried about you." Azalea continued.

"Oh...You were..worried about me?"

"Well, I was to be honest..." Soleil said.

"I don't mind that at all."

"Really?"

"Heh..yeah."

The two looked at each other and blushed, only be distracted by Cuddles stepping right between them.

"Hey! Now you guys are here, how about you join us for some bowling?" He chirped.

Soleil looked at Azalea and the two looked back at Splendid.

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah! Can we go, Splendid? Pretty please?" begged Soleil.

Splendid felt a bit creeped out after he saw Soleil giving him the classic "puppy-dog eyed pleading face". But he could only smile and shrug his shoulders.

He turned back to the rabbit and chipmunk..i mean...cat before replying, "..Oh, alright. I don't see what can go wrong."

"Great! See you there!" Giggles said before she and Cuddles went walking off. The twins grabbed Splendid by the shoulders, flying above the two as their wings flapped happily.

"How about I just fly there by myself?" he asked.

"Azalea thought it'd more fun this way."

The blue cat laughed as they kept flying off, following the two other tree friends that lead the way.

* * *

After a while, they had soon found themselves at the local bowling alley. All the walls were colored with lavender and yellow zig zag lines. Retro music was playing through the speakers as many folks were knocking down many pins like it was a game of dominos.

There was even a food court being run by The Mole and Lumpy.

Cuddles was in the 5th lane and team mates with Toothy, Handy, and Nutty.

Toothy kept his bowling ball steady in his fists, tossing it across the lane. It crashed into a couple pins and leaving behind only three or two left.

"Yes!" he shouted, doing a quick fist pump.

Nutty gave him a high five and he was about to high five Handy, only for the beaver to do what his friends call, "The Scowl" after remembering that he had no paws. Meanwhile, Giggles lifted up her bowling ball by wrapping it around her new tail. She sent it flying into her set of pins in the 7th lane as she scored a perfect strike.

Lammy cheered and Petunia held up a sign that had a 10 written on it.

"I think I'm gonna bet used to this cat spell thing, right Petunia?" Giggles said as she was scratching her ear.

"Petunia?"

But she and Lammy looked at Petunia, only to find her licking her left arm like a normal cat. The skunk/cat noticed them looking at her and she gave them a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure no germs got on my paws."

"It's always germs with you isn't it?" Lammy said, crossing her arms.

"Pretty much..." She replied, her ears drooping slightly.

While their team was in tact, Splendid was in the 3rd lane and tying up the laces on his bowling shoes. But that's when he saw Soleil walking over in a pair of more sparkly pink shoes.

"Wow..you look so cute, Soleil." He gasped, blush on his cheeks.

"So what, it's like you're spying on me?"

"Ah! No, no, it's not like that!" Splendid yelped.

"I'm kidding, you're such a lovable jerk!"

He was suddenly doused by a large blast of water, that was being shot out of a large water gum held by Soleil. The strange thing was that she was blushing at the same time.

"A real jerk, you know that?"

Splendid was laughing as he kept getting showered by the water gun.

"Okay now, Sol." he chuckled, "That's enough right no-WHAT THE!"

"What a loser, am I right? Ha ha ha!" Soleil laughed wildly.

He looked up and saw that Soleil was standing on top of a giant, wailing fire truck while holding a gigantic hose in front of him. She turned it on and it released a majestic wave of water in his face, knocking him off his feet and he sent whizzing down past every lane of the bowling alley while trapped in the huge blast.

"Splendid?"

"Splendid?"

"Dude, wake up!"

The squirrel jolted up and let out a rather girlish scream. He looked around and he was back at the bench of his bowling lane. It turned out that the whole fire truck thing was onlt a little dream.

Splendid wiped the sweat droplets off his forehead, looking up at a curious Soleil.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's um..get to bowling shall we?" he said with a nervous smile. Soleil nodded to agree and she grabbed his paw, but she looked down and she blushed after pulling him back up.

As they starting to get along, the same can't really be said for what was going on the 9th lane.

In the lane, Mitzy was filing her nails as she was watching Sniffles roll his bowling ball across. He managed to get the split between the only two pins on the lane and scoring a successful split.

"Alright, ladies. Who's next to go again?" he asked.

Mitzy was just about to speak, but she was suddenly pushed aside by a usually hyper Mandy.

"My turn! My turn! I'm next!" She barked.

Mandy snatched the bowling ball and ran up to the lane to roll it. Mitzy growled and she lunged at her, taking the ball away from her.

"No, it's my turn! It says so right on the scoreboard!" She said, gesturing to the point screen above them.

It showed Mitzy's face below Mandy's and lastly Sniffles's.

"Well, I wanna go too!" the clone whined.

"I was clearly first and you know that!"

Mandy snatched the ball and Mitzy started to try and pull it away. Soon, the bowling ball was being tugged back and forth by the arms of both skunks, their bowling shoes squeaking on the wooden floorboards.

"Ugh! Gimme that ball!" Mitzy screeched.

"No, it's MY turn!"

"It's my turn!" she repeated.

"Hey! Now let's not take things too out of hand!" Sniffles said, only for the two skunks to glare at him.

"Stay out of this, Nerd Boy!" Mandy yelled.

"That's Geek Boy to you, young lady!" huffed the anteater as he adjusted his glasses.

Mandy could only growl like a wild monster, making him yelp.

"H-H-Hey, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses?"

That's when Mandy stretched out her sleeve and took off his glasses, smashing them on top of his head like a beer bottle.

A bunch of glass shard were shoved in his face as it built many bloody scars all over him.

"..Hitting a guy _with_ glasses, real clever. I'm going back to the lab if anyone needs me" he muttered before he walked out the doors. Cuddles and Nutty, who were watching, looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't change the dial, guys. This is gonna be good!" Toothy said.

"...I don't get it..." Nutty replied, shrugging.

Back with Mitzy and Mandy, they were still fighting for the ball as their red and green lighting bolts began to spark around it. They became bigger and surrounded the ball with each bit of anger they felt for each other.

A few of their bolts had electrocuted Pop and his son Cub in the middle of another lane, killing them and leaving their corpses in black ashes before they both crumbled to dust.

Meanwhile, Splendid was helping Soleil to roll the ball across as it landed a perfect strike.

"And that's what we call, Beginner's Luck." said the squirrel.

"Wow, back at Fauna Belfry, me and Azalea would use our servant sprites and dress them as pins instead." Soleil giggled.

"That reminds me, where _is_ Azalea anyway?"

At the same moment, they saw the cat walking over to them while eating a box of nachos.

Soleil glared at her with angry eyes as she held out a nacho.

"Um, no thanks..." she huffed.

"But they were free at the food court..."

Suddenly, Azalea turned and saw Mitzy and Mandy from far away as they fought.

They were both ensnared in a large dome, big enough to fit the two and made out of green and red blazes of light. A huge ring of blue colored fire was sealed around the dome, keeping it nice and tight while the battle ensued.

Mitzy's eyes started to release a vivid white light as her pupils vanished. Her light blue jacket suddenly transformed into a long, dark blue trench coat with longs sleeves and the color of her pants, tank top and hat also darkened. This was a quirk that happened every time Mitzy was hopping mad. The pupils of Mandy's eyes had become nothing but empty light blue orbs that glowed wildly as her teeth turned into gnashing fangs.

"It's..My..TUURRNN!" Mandy's warbling voice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO, IT'S MIINNE!" Mitzy howled, her voice being mixed with a loud roar.

Azalea's jaw dropped and the nachos in her paw fell out, splatting on the floor. The cat sprouted her wings before soaring up to the ceiling and at a safe distance above the fighters. She held out her paw, making a small beam of pink light to form.

The beam transformed into a golden arrow with a heart-shaped tip.

"Like mommy once said, nothing like a little love can't fix!" Azalea shouted triumphantly.

She pulled out a bow from her back and aimed the arrow at the skunks, launching it as it flew towards the dome.

Mandy looked up and she stretched her sleeve to slice it in half.

"Hey! You can't shoot me down like that!" yelled Azalea, shaking her fist. But that was when Mitzy tripped on the floor, slamming Mandy down with her. The force of the fall made the bowling ball come hurdling out of the dome at the speed of light. The ball was heading straight for Splendid as he noticed it flying towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" He screamed, zooming off in the other direction.

He managed to also catch Soleil in his arms, who yelped after she was launched across the alley at the same time.

The bowling ball had soon hit through the skull of a nearby Russell and it stuck on a nearby wall, forming a flurry of cracks on it. Meanwhile, the dome had vanished in a white ember while Mandy and Mitzy were getting up from the floor.

Mitzy's clothes and eyes had returned to normal as Mandy's was also normal.

"Ugh...Anyone got a band-aid?" Mandy whimpered.

"..It's still my turn.."

"Just shut up, Zappy Pants!"

"You shut up, Lady Cray-Cray..." Mitzy hissed as she wobbled towards the bathroom.

 **( _Meanwhile.._.)**

Azalea's wings retracted as she flew down in front of the food court's counter. But it was what the thing she saw on the floor below it that made her eyes widen.

Soleil was being wrapped in Splendid's arms, his arm flaps serving as a little blanket.

Both of them were lying down as a huge crack behind them marked their broken fall.

Splendid looked as if he were unconscious along with Soleil. Her eyes slowly opened and they looked down to see that she was lying on Splendid's chest. It made her eyes widen as her cheeks were covered in blush.

She could feel her heart pumping rapidly out her embarrassment and her own anxiety.

Soleil wanted to get off, but she felt so comfy in his arms somehow. Her only option was to watch her heart beat against her chest that was pressed onto his own.

Splendid woke up and the first thing he saw was Soleil looking at him with blush on her cheeks. He could feel her heart beating close to his chest, forcing his own heart to pound faster than ever. Soleil's heart bounced up to her throat and she gulped it down along with the lump inside it when his heart began to thrash on her chest.

The music on the speakers were the only other noise they could hear besides a duo of fluttering hearts.

He and Soleil were only silent for a few second before he gave her a timid smile.

"...Hi." Splendid stuttered in a shaky voice.

"Hey..what's up.." Answered Soleil.

Everything around them seemed to sparkle as they went back to a silent stare in each other's eyes.

Soleil felt a urge in her pounding heart to inch her face closer to Splendid, him doing the same.

Their noses began to touch when they got closer.

But that was when they heard a elated giggle from nearby. Soleil felt her fur go pale when she saw her little sister, gazing at them with her eyes having an anime-styled sparkle in them.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" She yelped as her wings flapped when she shot up into the air, blush still on her cheeks. Her heart was still rushing from the surprise of Azalea snooping in on her time with Splendid.

Azalea still looked at the cat and squirrel with her shining eyes.

"Aww! That's my big sis!" She cooed.

"...What?"

Splendid looked up at Soleil as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **(Later..)**

* * *

"I'm telling you guys! My big sister's in love!" Azalea chimed.

She flapped her wings above Giggles, Petunia and Lammy as they all standing outside the bowling alley.

"So is that why you called us here?" Petunia asked.

"Of course! I always want what's best for my big sis and I want to do something for in the best way!"

"What's this big plan of yours anyway?"

"Good question, Giggles!" Azalea said.

All four girls began to form a big huddle around each other like in the action movies.

"Petunia, I need your help with making Soleil some new clothes!"

"You can count on me for all design needs!" She replied, saluting like a soldier.

"Lammy, you're in control of all the entertainment!"

"Got it, Azzy!"

"Perfect! Now, Giggles. You're an expert on romance are you?"

"Sure thing!" She chirped.

"Well, what's the best place you would chose for the best romantic date you can think!" Azalea asked again.

"That's easy!" Giggles replied, scratching to top of her head.

"I know just the perfect place for anything romance related, you name it!"

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Just another few days before I go to sleep away camp next week. I might not finishing writing the next chapter soon after, but catch up after I get back.**

 **Anyway, Review and comment :)**


	10. Chapter 10

A majestic ocean of dark blue painted the skies, trimmed with the light of the dozens of stars floating above.

Some cars were driving by on an empty street.

It was a calm night and two figures were standing in front of a star shaped doorway where The Mole was being the guy at the front desk and making reservations.

That doorway was the entrance to Club Plateau, a local place where most couples would come for a good time. Imagine two large houses pressed together and that's the size of the whole place.

Now Club Plateau is a petite place but it was quite famous.

The building was colored light blue with hints of neon pink on the walls. Sitting on top of the club was a large dome that shone its translucent glass screens.

"Azalea, what's this all about now?"

"Come on, sis! You look amazing!" the blue cat chirped. Azalea was wearing a light purple 80's styled top and it had the logo of a large white heart and two smaller hearts below it.

The shirt had matching short sleeves that only wrapped around under her shoulder blades.

A dark brown tanks top with thin straps was underneath it. She wore a skirt that had black and white zebra stripes and it had blue ruffles for its trimming along with a pair of red shoes.

Soleil looked down in embarrassment from her clothing. She was wearing a pale gold-like yellow dress that had a pair of long translucent sleeves that revealed her gloves and trimmed with pink ruffles. Her neck was strapped with a pearl necklace.

A pale pink rose with emerald green leaves was sitting next to her left ear and a dark pink belt was wrapped around her tiny waistline. Her bare feet were sealed inside dark green boots.

"Just wait until "he" gets here! He's gonna _love_ your newfound femme fatale!" Azalea giggled.

It made Soleil's cheeks flare in a wild craze of red and her fists tightened up.

"I know how bad you wanna kiss him! Just say it, sis!"

"For the last time, me and Splendid are just buddies." She shouted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, right!" added a male voice.

Then Soleil looked over and saw that Nutty and Sniffles were with Azalea as well.

"Wait, why did you invite those two again?"

"I guess they probably just wanted to come too or something like that." said Azalea, shrugging.

Meanwhile, a certain blue figure flew down as Toothy was walking along with him.

Splendid didn't even notice Soleil from far away after he had landed. He was wearing a classic white tailcoat tuxedo that has a pink flower on one side and he had a pair of black pants. His arm flaps stuck out, tearing rips in the sleeves.

"Alright, looks like we got everything down." he said with his paws on his hips.

"You're gonna get Soleil's love in no time." Toothy added.

"I just hope that I don't look...desperate."

"No way! You'd be wearing something _much_ more cheep than that tux, dude."

Toothy even gestured to his tuxedo as to prove his point. "Really? How so?" Splendid replied. He went and turned around a couple of times, closely examining his apparel.

However, Soleil was still a bit ticked off with Azalea.

"I'm just trying to help you out." Azalea chimed, only for Soleil to turn and cross her arms again.

"Azzy, that guy's not..not..h-h-he's not even hot!" she huffed. "I mean it's not like I'd care about it." Soleil was about to continue, but she was tongue tied and was blushing crazily when she spotted Splendid from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes both began to gaze at the squirrel.

The slight glow of his tuxedo made him look more dashing and she could see many yellow sparkles surrounding him.

Soleil's knees stuck to their sides, her wings popping out from her back as they spread out wide. Her gloved paws traveled up her face and they pressed onto her cheeks lovingly. A flustered yet goofy smile appeared on her own lips. That very moment was when her heart beat like the pulse of a supernova star, she could almost feel it slip into her throat.

She could only keep gazing at Splendid as her face was red as a cherry.

The heart shaped pupils in her eyes weren't beating as fast as the heart hammering against her ribcage.

"By Dear Auntie Aphrodite's pearls..." Soleil breathed in a whispery tone, a droplet of drool tumbling out of her mouth. But the feeling quickly vanished when she realized that Azalea was staring at her with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Soleil let out a huge yelp as her wings retracted.

Her body felt a bit stuff from shock and she gave her a nervous laugh as a response.

"N...No! I-I-I-I was not looking him! He..he just..startled me!"

Azalea could only laugh, slapping her knee as Soleil gave her a slight glare.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"So do I have to kiss her left paw if I don't look like it?"

"Gah! YES!" Toothy shouted, before he looked over to Soleil.

"Hey, that's girl you were telling me about!"

Splendid also turned as he pointed...and his jaw dropped like a anvil.

He saw the beautiful Soleil that stood a few feet away from the doors. She was still talking to Azalea as Nutty was eating a candy cane and Sniffles was reading a book.

The screen zoomed in towards her alluring body and zoomed out a few times.

What made the scene strange was that the sound of a Klaxon horn or the classic "awooga" noise played in the background.

Back to Splendid, he was looking her with wide eyes and a lovesick smile on his face. All that he could ever think about was from Soleil's angelic face to the way her fur glimmered under her dress.

"Umm...Dude?" Toothy said while waving his paw in front of his face, only to find him still staring at her. His left eye even twitched a few times.

"You okay?"

But that was when the squirrel's knees shook violently and his tail flickered.

He could feel every last ounce of blood in his veins being pumped in and out of his thundering heart.

Everything seemed to last three seconds worth of silence before he suddenly got down and stood on both of his arms and legs as if he was a dog.

His wide eyes looked close enough to pop out of their sockets as his tongue dangled out from one side of his mouth.

Then, he lifted his head towards the night sky and his tail was straight as a diving board.

"...AAAWWOOOOO!" Splendid howled loudly as the squirrel's left foot started stomping up and down repeatedly. His subtle, lovesick,..awkward howling was loud enough for a flock of birds to fly across the skyline of the city.

Soleil and Azalea's ears perked up when they heard the howl and they jumped a bit.

"Woah! What the Zeuz was that?!" Azalea shouted.

Splendid immediately snapped out of his trance and he zoomed right in front of the girls in a blaze of blue.

"That was nothing!" he chuckled nervously,"It...it was a...dinosaur"

Nutty stepped up, pushing Azalea out of the way.

"Which one? T-Rex or Triceratops?" he asked.

Splendid looked to side and he looked right back at him.

"Umm...Both?"

Nutty's eyes seemed to light up while Sniffles walked over.

"Hey Sniffles! Splendid knows a Tricera-Rex!" he squealed.

"They're actually called "Tyrana-Ceratops", but your selection seems very adequate." Said the anteater.

Soleil blushed as Splendid looked back at her.

"Well, shall we go inside?"

"Um..sure." She said with a smile.

He took her by the paw and they entered through Club Plateau's doors. Azalea giggled at the duo as Nutty and Sniffles followed her inside.

"Ahh, young love!" Said the dark blue cat as the doors closed behind them.

When they had all gone in, they didn't get a chance to see a purple van rolling up in front.

It the van of Lifty and Shifty, the most beloved and wanted criminals of Tree Town. There inside, Shifty came out with a blueprint map in one paw as Lifty hopped out.

But Lifty fell down face-flat by accident.

"Dang it! Get off the concrete, we got a theft to do!" Shifty yelled as he got back on his feet.

Lifty snickered as he went over to the back of the van.

"Okay ladies, Time to get us some dough!" He called in a sing-song voice.

He reached for the doors and he opened them wide.

But in the very trunk of the van, he noticed a pair of bickering skunks, who were flaying their fists at one another.

It was only Mitzy and Mandy, except Mitzy's long hair was down since she always had it bunched up under her cap. She was wearing a short white dress that had a top that looked like it was wrapped around her upper body. It had thick shoulder straps and on one of them was a clasp with a mint green rose. She was also wearing a dark blue jacket over the dress.

"Stop hitting me! STOP IT!"

"ME? You're the one who shoved her foot in my mouth! MY MOUTH, DAGNAB IT!" Mitzy barked.

"Hey, Mitz!" Lifty said, pointing to her dress," Isn't that the gown we stole from that wedding shop yesterday?"

Then the screen pans out to show Shifty next to him, gazing at Mitzy with his tail flickering.

"And it _still_ makes you look hot!" He purred with heart shaped eyes.

"You're kidding me, right..?"

"Shut up, Lifty!" Mandy whined, "It's all Zappy Pants's fault that she looks like a roll of toilet paper!"

"My fault? Really? Why do you keep saying that it's my fault?" Mitzy shouted.

With a swift wave of her arm, Mandy slapped her across the face as her crimson sparks sparkled around her paw.

Mitzy rubbed the sore mark on her cheek, her eyes glowing white.

"You...You..hit me..."

"So? What about it?"

She could only let out a furious scream before she clutched her paws around Mandy's throat.

But Mandy poked her finger in her right eye, forcing her to let her go.

Lifty and Shifty could do nothing but watch the battle unfold. Mitzy kicked Mandy in the stomach and she threw a powerful punch into her upper chest. She lunged at Mitzy to rip off her ears, but she clashed her paws into hers. Their paws were clasped together with their arms out and the exchanged icy stares at each other.

"It's my job to make sure you don't screw up my life! Sniffles said so!" Mitzy shouted.

"Hey! I'm not the one who cares about nerds!"

"No, Mandy! I'd never be this ticked off if not for you!"

"If I were you, I think you should give up and let me kill you!" Mandy screamed.

That was the second just as Mitzy growled and pushed her down to the hard metal floor of the van. As Mitzy's eye had a few blood vessels in it. She held out her paws and tossed a green bolt at her, only for her shoulder to be zapped.

"If you weren't so cray-cray, I'd go back to living my normal life!"

"If Sniffles didn't tell you to watch me, I'd _still_ kill you! Zappy!"

Puffs of steam flew out of Mitzy's nostrils as her body was crackling with green thunder, slamming her foot down.

"If I never found that...that..stupid ray, I'D NEVER EVEN DEAL WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Mitzy screeched those very words at the top of her lungs, her voice echoed from inside the van.

This made Mandy silent for a moment...until she charged at Mitzy like an angry bull and they went back to throwing punches and pulling each other's jet black curls of elegant hair.

"Shifty, do something! They're gonna foil the mission!" Lifty said. "Trust me, I got this." Shift replied, adjusting his fedora and stepped inside the van.

As he stepped in, Mandy and Mitzy had now engaged into another one of their usual slap fights.

"Hey, Mitzy!" Shifty purred in a sing-song voice.

After she heard him, she gave Mandy a quick punch in the face before she turned to him with a furious look plastered on face like it was a horror movie poster.

"What? Whatcha want now?" Mitzy hissed, her voice full of anger.

Shifty just smiled as he began to wrap his arms around her waist.

He leaned in and he kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush. She could feel her heart pumping when the blush on her cheeks went from pink to a neon cherry red hue.

The crackling lightning around began to fade she closed her eyes. Mitzy returned the kiss while it slowly became more passionate. She even kicked up her right foot in the air, Shifty doing the same with his right foot.

Lifty and Mandy, on the other paw, just made gagging noises from watching them kiss.

When their seductive kiss broke apart, Mitzy was crossed eyed and blushing red as a tomato. Tiny pink hearts bubbled over her head when Shifty kissed her paw.

"Feel better?" Shifty purred again, scooping her in his arms.

She could only nod to say yes as they hopped out the van.

"Let's go, people!" Mitzy called out in dumbfund/lovesick tone.

Lifty tagged along, but Mandy just watched as they went to go inside. She even blew a raspberry at the three before she looked down at the van's front side. Run under one of the wheels in a nasty pool of blood and broken bones was Toothy's bloody corpse, making Mandy laugh a bit before she went inside the van.

Back at the front desk by the entrance, a strange person was wearing a cloak that covered his body.

When Shifty approached him, he passed him a bunch of keys on a chain. "Don't scratch the van, alright?" He said, opening the door for Lifty to enter.

He and Shifty snickered as they went in, Mitzy being the last one to go.

The person at the desk suddenly removed the hood of his cloak and he watched Mitzy walk inside the club with hearts bubbling over his head.

He gave her a passionate wolf whistle as she vanished behind the door and laughed evilly to himself.

"Oh! My Darling!" The person swooned, "You're still as beautiful as ever."

 **"And you shall be mine, even if it means the world must obey me..."**

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: I did it! It's already 8:30 PM and I've been up working on this chapter driking nothing but V8 juice to keep my energy up.**

 **Review and Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

On the inside of Club Plateau, it was much larger than you would even think. The walls were dark blue and trimmed with many white flowers of all shapes and sizes. Right after the entrance, there is a bridge with a long black railway that led to the dining part of the place. The bridge had two large pools of crystal clear water on the left and the right.

The dining part of the club had a light blue floor that had many white spiral designs on it.

Many tables were places around and about as a huge kitchen was sitting in the far back.

The light of lamps that hovered on the ceiling was giving the atmosphere a more alluring feel to the folks who were inside.

At one of the tables, Splendid was sitting with Soleil. But they were staring at what was going on at the huge stage from afar, draped with milky white curtains.

On the stage was Flippy joined with Cuddles, who was beatboxing with his paws on his mouth.

They were imitating rappers as most of the crowd in the club was pretty silent.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Sung Flippy.

What made some of the audience smack their forehead was when they even started dancing.

Mole and Handy were sitting at a table as Mole checked the watch on his wrist. Petunia and Giggles were at a another table and Giggles was foolishly bobbing her head to the song.

"There's a lot of...singing going on here." Soleil muttered as Splendid blushed a little.

"Well, this place was built on the burial grounds of the Iwannarock tribe. They did leave one artifact behind." he replied.

"Really? What was that?"

"I believe that would be their toilet bowls...and the buy 2 get 1 special."

Soleil slammed her fist on table as she laughed, snorting a few times.

"Wow. That's such a cute little laugh she does." he muttered to himself. It did sound quite adorable from the way she was laughing from the flying (and shyly blushing) squirrel's point of view. He could feel his one of his paws resting on his cheek during that moment.

"Be still, my beating heart..." Splendid thought, feeling his heart beating a bit faster.

He even let out a soft, romantic sigh as he kept gazing at Soleil.

On the inside, he was looking at the cat with a dorky smile on his face but he tried to keep a calm expression.

Looking over, Soleil saw that Azalea was also sitting at their table.

"Azzy! Did your hear that?" she said, wiping a tear from her eye. She was already batting her eyelashes at Mime, her eyes turned to red hearts. Mime was looking back at her with his eyes also shaped into hearts and holding her paws in his own.

"Yeah..whatever, sis.." Azalea purred as she kept looking at the deer.

Soleil could only roll her eyes. She looked down and slurped some more of the spaghetti on her plate.

"Hey, how's the rice?" She asked

Splendid was gazing at her with a plate of chicken parmesan and digging his spoon through a bowl of rice.

He was about to speak when he suddenly saw Lumpy, as a waiter, came out of nowhere along with Russell.

" _What's that urge from deep inside?_ " The moose sang.

" _T_ _he need to hurl won't be denied!_ " He and Russell started to harmonize, " _That isn't rice, that's maggots your eating!"_

Splendid looked confused until he looked down at his spoon, only to find a bunch of singing maggots on it. He shriked and tossed the spoon away.

"Yar, Just lettin' you know." Russell said.

Soleil and Azalea laughed while Splendid laughed nervously as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the club's entrance, the clocked person was peaking from behind one of the doors.

His eyes were the only thing visible and they began to scout the place from Mitzy. It took him a while until he spotted her, sitting at table with Lifty and Shifty.

Shifty took out a blueprint map as he unraveled it on the table.

"Now, all we gotta do is find Club Plataeu's golden spatula set and we'll be stinkin' rich in no time!" he snickered.

But the person's cloak had fallen off as he was strangely floating 3 or 4 feet the air, hearts bubbling around him. The pace of bubbling hearts were no match for the beating heart shaped pupils in his eyes that were staring at Mitzy.

"My sweet lightning bug, I shall be yours!" Splendont sighed before landing back on his feet.

In a red blaze, the squirrel zoomed over to the table in a butler's felt a bit confused when he came over. But Shifty quickly slid the blueprints under the table when he saw him arrive.

Lifty,who was under the table, was digging a giant hole to make way to the kitchen.

"Heh heh, don't mind us." Shifty said to the disguised Splendont, "Just..uh..browing the menu."

Shifty lifted a menu in front of his face to prove his lie.

"...Okay.." he replied.

But then he stood over by Mitzy with a paw on the table to look like he was busy. She wasn't looking, so that gave him the right moment to ready his arm. Splendont looked away, whistling to himself as he prepared to put his arm around her shoulder. But he missed as Mitzy bent over to grab her glass of punch and took a sip.

He went over to wrap his arm around her again, only for him to fall down on the floor as she reached for a fork. He got back, making another attempt to catch her.

He only managed to chop a fancy flower vase on the table in half when Mitzy ducked her head. That's when Splendont, who rolled his eyes, lunged at the skunk with his lips puckered up for a kiss.

The only thing his lips hit was the carpet of the floor.

He grabbed the back of his head and pulled himself back on his knees, since he was nearly flat on the ground.

"Man, it's kinda hot in here.." A familiar voice rang in his ears.

That's when he noticed the elegant Mitzy taking off her jacket. When she removed it and placed it on the back of her chair, he could see her broad shoulders were wrapped in a pair of short straps. The long locks of her hair was slowly treading over her shoulders like a hot water spring.

Splendont's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his tail shot up simultaneously.

"WOAH, MOMMA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes shaped into pink hearts.

"Huh? Whose's mom now?" Asked a startled Mitzy as she looked at the drooling squirrel.

She yelped in surprise when Splendont dashed over to her side, standing on one knee and holding her paw.

He gave her paw a wet, lustful kiss as he looked at her with a flirtatious smile.

"Um...are you okay, man?" Mitzy asked again.

"I'm fine! Such a angelic female like you is so hard to resist!" Splendont purred, placing a kiss on her wrist.

Mitzy simply raised one of her eyebrows as Splendont started to kiss all four of the fingers on her paw.

Then he stood up while holding Mitzy's paw, placing his other arm over his forehead in a overly dramatic fashion as if he was in some type of cheesy romantic movie.

"You, the light of my life! The reason my knees shake like the mountains! I always think of you with every rapid beat of my thumping heart." He continued, pretending to look like his heart was beating out of his chest. "I'm too entranced to speak because your melodic voice fills the empty spaces in my wonderful life!"

As Splendon't took his arm off, he got down on his knee again. He held both of his paws under Mitzy's arm and he kissed it all the way up to her shoulder until he moved his kisses back down her arm again.

"Um...Okay..." Mitzy muttered.

She looked at Shifty, only to scowl at him when she saw that he was recording the two with a camera.

"What? At least we'd go viral soon." he laughed.

Mitzy could only smack her forehead.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

"Come on, kitty cat. I promise I don't bite.." Disco Bear said to Lammy, cocking his eyebrows. She was standing over by the ladies bathroom just when he was allured by her new appearance. Nutty was there with him, completely jealous of him.

"Don't listen to him, Lammy!" he said, "I treat you way better than Fatty over here!"

"Aww, don't fight like that over me." She giggled as she began to walk past the two.

Then Lammy brushed her long tail tail across Nutty's nose and on Disco's stomach. Both of them looked at her with a dumfound look on their faces as they watched her go.

"If you want me, you're gonna have to catch me first!"

She began to run away as she laughed mischievously, the boys still gazing with blush on their faces.

They stared for a moment until they had a wild and lovestruck look on their faces.

"Oh, Yeah!" Disco said, doing a flirty tiger growl as he adjusted his shirt collar.

"AWOOOOGA!" Nutty shouted, jumping up in the air with heart shaped eyes.

The two went running after her in a trails of dust behind them. Giggles and Petunia watched as Lammy was being chased around an empty table by Nutty and Disco. They were all running around in a giant circle like a silent movie scene.

"Geez, I think Lammy's taking this cat thing too far."

"I suspected myself, but I guess it could be worse." Giggles said.

"Well, let's head over to the stage! Lumpy booked us in for our "performance"" said Petunia, nudging Giggles as she laughed. Both girls jumped up and they ran over to the stage where Lumpy was setting up a couple of microphones.

Suddenly, all the lights of Club Plateau began to turn dim. Splendid and the twins looked over as the lights onstage became the only lights that kept the whole area nice and bright.

"Hey, what's going on?" Soleil said.

"Just wait, sis! I asked them to pick a song just for you two!" Azalea said as she kept looking at her in confusion.

Onstage, Lumpy motioned towards The Mole, who was now running a DJ booth.

"Hit it, DJ" he shouted.

The Mole nodded, turned on a couple of buttons, and a song began to play that made both Splendid and Soleil blush.

Lumpy: _**What's new, Pussycat?**_

 _ **(**_ Giggles and Petunia: ** _Whoa, Whoa!)_**

Lumpy: **_What's new, Pussycat?_**

 ** _(_** Giggles and Petunia: ** _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!)_**

Splendid glared at Azalea, who just gave him a cheeky smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, it's not so bad." Added Soleil.

She looked and Splendid with blush clouding her cheeks.

Lumpy: _**Pussycat, Pussycat**_

 _ **I've got flowers and lots of hours**_

 _ **To spend with you!**_

 _ **So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!**_

Back with Mitzy, Splendont was already kissing up and down her other arm. He suddenly flung her into a sassy tango dip and puckered his lips to kiss her.

That's when she kicked him in the stomach with a nimble thrash of her foot.

"Yeah! Take that, you jerk!" She huffed.

But Splendont jolted back up on his feet as hearts bubbled around him like a butterfly swarm. He zipped over, scooping Mitzy in his arms like she was a princess. What made it awkward was that he was doing it in front if a jealous looking Shifty.

Lumpy: _**Pussycat, Pussycat**_

 _ **I love you! Yes, I do!**_

 _ **You and your pussycat nose!**_

Splendont was lip syncing to the words as he was dancing in a circle along with a ticked off Mitzy in his arms.

He cocked his sly eyebrows at her, only to shudder after she gave him a stare with icy eyes.

That's when Shifty tapped him the shoulder.

"Um..excuse me, Casanova.." he asked.

Splendont ignored him and attempted to give Mitzy another kiss. But it simply forced her to smack him upside the head. He turned to the raccoon, getting caught off guard after he launched a powerful sucker punch in his face.

"She's mine, ya bushy tailed moron!"

Mitzy could only laugh and hold Shifty's camera as they started battling across the tabletop.

Lumpy: _**What's new, Pussycat?**_

 _ **(**_ Giggles and Petunia: _ **Whoa, Whoa!"**_

Lumpy: _ **What's new, Pussycat?**_

 _ **(**_ Giggles and Petunia: _ **Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!)**_

"This sounds like a good song, why don't you guys dance together?" Azalea asked.

Soleil could only laugh nervously before somebody took her by the paw, lifting her off her seat and into somebody's sudden yet warm embrace. She looked up with cherry red cheeks when she saw that it was the strong arms of Splendid as he put an gentle paw around her waist, holding her paw in his other one.

"It's alright." He said in a smooth voice, "Just be sure to follow my lead."

Lumpy: **_Pussycat, Pussycat_**

 ** _You're so thrilling and I'm so willing_**

 ** _To care for you!_**

 ** _So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes!_**

He began swaying him and Soleil to and fro, the cat looking down at her feet so not to step on him.

"You _really_ know how to dance?" she asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well, I dabble." Splendid replied, twirling her in a circle.

Lumpy: _**Pussycat, Pussycat**_

 _ **I love you! Yes, I do!**_

 _ **You and your pussycat eyes!**_

 ** _What's new, Pussycat?_**

 ** _(_** Giggles and Petunia: ** _Whoa, Whoa!)_**

Lumpy: **_What's new, Pussycat?_**

 ** _(_** Giggles and Petunia ** _: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!)_**

While Splendid and Soleil were busy dancing, Shifty was too busy trying to kick Splendont's butt. Lifty crawled out the table and laughed as the two were suddenly slap-fighting each other.

Lumpy: **_Pussycat, Pussycat_**

 ** _You're delicious and if my wishes_**

 ** _Can all come true,_**

 ** _I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!_**

Shifty grabbed a fork from another table as Splendont grabbed a spoon. The two began to brawl by using the untensils as weapons.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Lifty asked.

Mitzy could shrug and hold up Shifty's camera.

"Nah, I don't wanna spoil this for the internet!" she chimed.

"Well that makes a _lot_ of sense..."

Lumpy: **_Pussycat, Pussycat_**

 ** _I love you! Yes, I do!_**

Back with Splendid, he was dancing with Soleil again

"Nice moves..." she said, blushing.

"Thanks.." he replied.

Both of them were pretty silent while they were dancing by their table. Mime and Azalea were also watching them dance, doing a quick high five as they were held in each other's arms

Lumpy: **_You and your pussycat lips!_**

 ** _(_** Giggles and Petunia: ** _Whoa, Whoa!)_**

Lumpy: ** _You and your pussycat eyes!_**

 _(_ Giggles and Petunia: ** _Whoa, Whoa!)_**

Soleil giggles as Splendid spun her around one more time. He then caught her in a tango dip, one arm on her waist and the other in his own paw. She looked at him...and he looked back with a welcoming smile. One of Soleil's ears twitched as she felt her gaze matching Splendid's.

Lumpy: **_You and your pussycat..nose!_**

When the song ended, Soleil couldn't stop looking at Splendid.

She felt her face starting to close in and Splendid's face began to hover over her. Their noses began to touch as it formed a small pink heart between the two of them. It was hard to tell which of their cheeks was a darker shade of red. Soleil watched as her eyelids started to droop.

The cat felt so comforted and so safe locked in Splendid's arms that she never wanted to let go for a while.

But after she opened her eyes again, they grew wide when she saw how close they were touching. "So...that was a..a..nice dance we had.." Soleil laughed nervously, pushing herself away. "...Me too." Splendid said as he rubbed the back of his head as the blush rose on his face.

Azalea, however, stood up from her seat and slammed her fist on the tabletop.

"OH, COME ON!" She whined.

"What?"

"Um..nothing, sis."

Splendid looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your sister is very confusing to me."

"Well, I get that a lot.." Soleil said, blushing again.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: That takes care of that chapter, only got a few more to go! and I got Flippy's rap after hearing the same song by Brak.**

 **Also, a quick Thank-You to Dtksgirl for her support.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, that's it!" Splendont shouted.

During his battle with Shifty, the two had changed from silverware to a couple of baguettes on the table.

The squirrel launched a swift kick into his stomach, forcing the raccoon to fall in his knees in pure pain. He then flew off in a blaze of fury and burning red fur all the way to the stage. Lumpy and the two girls ran away away as Splendont landed right after.

A microphone landed in his paw and he held tightly before he spoke up.

"Listen up, folks! I'm looking for someone, a certain..um..pal of mine named...Splendid!

"I'm right, here! You scoundrel!" replied a voice. Splendid flew up into the air as Soleil watched.

He hovered above the stage where Splendont was laughing maniacally. The red squirrel lifted the microphone in his grip, dropping on the floor with a loud screeching noise that resonated in the whole area.

"How'd you even escape from the belfry?!" Azalea shouted.

"Well, nobody said that those guards have a lunch break..."

Soleil blinked and she turned to Azalea, who gave her a nervous laugh and a soft shrug. The two twins zoomed up to the sky and flew above the crowd, their wings flapping with ambition.

"You won't bother my...freind... anymore." Soleil said, a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"But I'm not here for him." Splendont continued, "I only came back...for _her_."

He pointed down to Mitzy as her eyes grew wide with fear. She began to run away but was caught dead in her path by Splendont's swift glaze of red light passing by. Suddenly, he engulfed the skunk in his arms and he flew with her back towards the stage. Mitzy struggled and flailed her arms around with all her might in order to escape.

"Uh oh, I think someone's shy~" Splendont said in a sing-song voice.

This made Mitzy raise up her foot, only for it to swing back and forth in the air.

"Gah! I'm not in love with you, creep!" she screeched.

"Ha! You will be soon!" He laughed.

That's when he tossed something in front of the two cats. It bounced across the floor and Soleil's eye twitched when she saw it.

"Oh, no! You..you ..monster!" She whimpered.

It was only not very long before Splendid saw them fly down and become the victims...of a simple ball of yarn.

"...What?" Mitzy said with blank eyes.

"Nothing, just a little gift for the girls before we get...heh heh..engaged!" Splendont purred as he cocked his eyebrows.

He managed to plant a hue, wet kiss on Mitzy's cheek.

She yelped in disgust and launched a punch in his eye so hard that the ring around it was black as night.

"WHAT? But I'm too cute and hardcore for marriage yet!" The skunk whined, kicking her feet up and down like a squirming child.

"Don't worry, there'll be a tasty cake, a party and everything!" He purred. Mitzy just kept her icy glare steady at him. Splendont simply smirked with an arm around her shoulder and gestured an arm to the crowd as he spoke.

"Just look around you! These people are nothing but fools, pathetic, spineless geeks that can't take a hint!"

Meanwhile, Azalea was giggling nonstop as the yarn ball was being tossed up and down with her paws. But it made Splendid blush a little when he noticed Soleil fondling her paws in many of the yarn's strands. She even meowed a couple of times while Azalea purred, nuzzling the ball happily.

"Really?" muttered Splendid.

"Tee-hee! It's only in our nature!" Azalea said, chewing a bit of yarn between her teeth.

"Besides, all of us cats can never resist such a often plaything!"

"Gee, thanks for the info...Soleil."

Rolling his eyes, Splendid flew down the stage and became face to face with Splendid once more.

"I demand you to let her go!" he barked.

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen.." Splendont smirked.

"Not without...THIS!"

In the quick swipe of his arm, he pulled a large gold and red box from behind his back.

But the box made Splendid's eyes widen by the moment it came open. A huge green gem that had the shape of an giant acorn was shooting off a huge wave of green light. Suddenly, he covered his mouth as his cheeks began to fill up with vomit.

He fell to his knees and began to throw up, making Mitzy yelp in disgust.

As far as he knew, he was completely allergic to an ancient mineral known by all tree friends as "Kryptonut"

"N...No fair...you evil...oof...BLAARG!" Splendid shouted, his voice gargling from his collective amount of puke that was turning into a puddle around could only laugh in maniacal delight before his eyes started to glow with a vibrant red aura. He looked over to Lifty and Shifty with perhaps the most menacing of grins you would even see.

"And now as for your friend, Shifty..is it?"

"No, that's my boyfriend your'e talking to!" Mitzy said, lighting sparking around in fury.

"I just hope you _love_ some fresh zapped raccoon sushi!"

"Yuck! who wants to eat that!?" Lifty added.

Shifty could only jab him in the arm.

"He's talking about us, you idiot!"

"Oh yeah...GAH! I don't wanna be a gross food from Japan!" Lifty whimpered, jumping into his big brother's arms. All Shifty did was roll his eyes when Lifty was shuddering at Splendont.

Mitzy could only growl at him. He leaned in to kiss her and she gave him a quick slap across his face.

"You wouldn't dare, that's my man! She shouted with a rather fearful look in her eyes.

"I would...only if you say yes!" Splendont cooed. Those words only made Mitzy's eye twitch.

All she could do at first was belt out an angered scream. She slammed her elbow all the way into his stomach and he went tumbling down on the wooden floorboards. She wrapped her arms around her dress, tearing it apart and revealing her normal cloths.

"You can't just tell me when to say yes, I only do that during summer camp!" Mitzy yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Wait, how long have you had those under your dress?"

"Quite a while now, why do yo-"

Mitzy was lost for when she turned around to see the source of the voice she heard. She saw that somebody was attacking Splendont with her paws around his throat. Crimson sparks of light were what gave her the obvious clue that made the pupils of her eyes grow wider than even the word wide.

"...What the...MANDY?!" She shouted.

She looked back Mitzy, dropping the now unconscious Splendont on the floor.

"Mitzy...We...gotta talk about some...things."

"Why? You could have been hurt by that guy!" She replied, pointing to the evil squirrel.

"Maybe I _want_ to be hurt sometimes."

"...What?"

"Just listen to me, Zappy Pants.."

What was strange was that Mandy's voice sounded more normal than its usual wild tone.

Mandy gently grabbed her by the shoulders and Mitzy kept looking back at her. But the very thing that made Mitzy's head tilt to the side was that she saw a tear dripping out of her light blue eye. But instead of a crystal clear color, the tear had a large neon red glow that filled in for its hue.

This was weird, Mitzy thought. She had never seen Mandy cry...not at all to be honest.

Her eyes trailed down to the teardrop as it created a long streak on her cheek like a brush of paint on a canvas.

"Do you...remember what you said in that van earlier?"

Mitzy only nodded her head.

"I've thought about it for a while now and..well...I was wondering f you could..forgive after taking it for granted."

"But Mandy!" Mitzy said with a squeak in her voice," You're only a clone, another me! We barely know...anything about each other!"

Mitzy lowered her head and looked down in sorrow.

"All that _I_ know is that you hate my guts..."

" Um...Don't you mean that I _used_ to hate your guts?"

"Huh?" asked the skunk. Mandy gave her a soft smile as she continued to speak. More tears began to fall out of her eye and strangely..out from underneath her eyepatch. It began to to soak up the many tears that kept tumbling down to the ground.

"Look, if we were just fighting so it'd make me a better person like you...then maybe I know better then to ignore such a blunt fact." She said, tears sprinkling the wooden floorboards of the stage.

Mandy reached up to the front of her face and pressed her paw onto her eyepatch.

"Besides..."

That was the moment she lifted it up, revealing something that her clasp her paws over her gasping mouth in total shock. Mitzy's jaw was wide open as her eyes began to bubble up with many of countless teardrops. Her radioactive blood caused her tears to flow with a light shade of pink.

Mandy's eye wasn't the same as her other eye.

Instead of light blue, it was...black...the color of any other tree friend's eye in all the world.

Her eye was...normal.

"I don't think I would wanna be anything like you, anyway..." She said.

Both of the girls were completely silent. It was not very much longer until Mitzy's radiant face was brimming with solid tears. Mandy sniffled a little and her eyes were nearly bloodshot as she started sobbing out loud. Then she lunged into her arms and she began to hold her tightly within a caring hug.

The woeful clone began to wail loudly as Mitzy's collective sobs began to harmonize. After what seemed like a hour of crying, Mandy reached out and gently stroked the side of her jet black hair, now short and tucked under her cap.

"...I'm sorry...Mitzy.."

Mitzy looked back at Mandy with trails of tears in her eyes falling down endlessly.

"Don't worry..I forgive you too!" She said, tears squirting all over her jacket sleeves.

She leaned in and hugged Mandy once more as their foreheads rested onto one another.

Suddenly, a huge wave of snowy white light engulfed around Mandy and Mitzy jumped back in shock. It formed a long spiral below her, creating a dozen sparkles in the sky. It covered up her feet and it traveled all the way to Mandy's waistline.

"...Thank you..I really deserved that one..." she said, her voice fading into a soft whisper.

It was not long until all the light swallowed her upper body and as bubbled up and closed around her head, Mandy closed her eyes and just smiled softly. Her smile was the very last thing to be covered in light by the moment she was seen as nothing more than a glowing white blob. Soon, the blob's body suddenly dissolved like snowflakes on a windowpane. Each little piece broke into many white sparkles that hovered above Mitzy's head.

That's when an object fluttered down from above and Mitzy caught it in her paws.

It was Mandy's own eyepatch, strings and everything. She could see through her eyes, which were starting to clear up from the tears, that the heart on it had went from black to white with a pair a wings on its sides. All the many white sparks began to form into a line and they all soared away off the stage, across the club, and all the way into a container.

The container was a tall, silver cylinder that had a golden lid trimmed with lime green diamonds and orange garnets. The sparkles into the container had suddenly transformed into a pile of white smoke inside of it.

"Don't worry, she'll be much safer in here."

"Sniffles?" Mitzy asked as the aardvark walked up to the stage with the container in his grip.

"What...what was that all about?"

"I was quite wrong." He replied, "As a simple clone, Mandy's body is not quite ready yet for our world. Her molecular structure needs more time to understand all the positive emotions of life. Her negative feelings are what's been keeping her alive, explaining how you and her exchange such a...brief rivalry."

"Well, she _is_ a bad girl.." Mitzy chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "You know, I feel quite bad for her. She doesn't need to suffer like we usually do.." Sniffles continued.

Then he pointed to the container in his paws.

"You see this right here?" He asked.

"Well..yeah."

"This thing holds all that's left of Mandy's DNA. Until I find a more.. _proper_ use, this is all this is all that shall be left of her." "I know..." Mitzy said. She was caught off guard as Sniffles placed a paw on her shoulder in comfort. "Mitzy, you've done your very best to take care of her. And I must say that I'm very proud of you for it."

"Gee, thanks Sniffles." She replied.

Meanwhile, Splendont had just regained his consciousness and he lifted his arms up from the floor.

He looked up and the first thing that he saw was angry figure that made him laugh nervously. The figure, you ask, is was no more than Splendid, who wiped a few chunks of barf and yesterday's lunch off his cheek. And standing beside him was Soleil, holding the Kryptonut tightly in her fist as Azalea gave him a furious hiss.

"What, how did you two escape the yarn?" He yelped as he got back to his feet.

"All cats know when to catch a mouse when they see one, you jerk!" Splendid huffed. Soleil nodded before clenching her fist and shattering the Kryptonut into thousands of pieces. Each and every one of its shards fell back into its box as Azalea closed it back up by using her own foot.

The red squirrel grumbled as he flew up in the air. "Just you wait, Pretty Boy!" Splendont said with a growl. "Next time, I'll get you and your little kitty friends too! I _shall_ have my revenge on every one of your morons! You'll see!"

"Oh, Shut Up!" Soleil barked, "That's what all our prisoners say to us!"

Then, raising her paws up in the air, a gigantic red and white mallet that looked 4 feet tall formed in a group of sparkles in front of her. She held it high up in the air as Splendont watched her with a dumbfound yet shocked look. She immediately swung it down all the way and she hit Splendont right in the kisser, sending his body flying up and right through the glass ceiling.

Splendid flew up in a blaze of blue, humming his little tune while Soleil was looking at him in surprise.

As he flew up to his identical rival, he tossed many quick punches and kicks at Splendont. He even did a few karate chops in his stomach. Azalea couldn't hold back her laughter when he began to spin him around by his tail. She was laughing so much that she didn't see the amazed look on Soleil's blushing face.

Her eyes had turned into puppy dog eyes and she had a dorky smile on her face as she watched Splendid fight.

"...My hero..." She sighed softly.

She was snapped out of trance after the two cats heard a loud thud.

It was Splendont after Splendid had punched him back down to the stage. The red felon got up and prepared to launch a powerful hit towards Splendid, but he was stopped after he was looking at him with a calm face.

"What..?" He said bluntly.

Splendid just pointed behind him and Splendont turned around.

He looked over to find the face of a smirking Mitzy, her trademark green lighting sparking around her body.

"Forgetting something, Mr. Hot-Shot?" She snickered as Splendont let out a nervous gulp. "Um...hey, I was just..kidding about the whole marriage thing..." he stuttered as a few droplets of sweat fell down his face. He gave her a sheepish grin and he held out his paw to shake her own.

"So...n-no hard feelings..?"

"Yeah. It's just what they say, love hurts..." Mitzy said.

She also reached out her paw...only to grab both of Splendont's arms and she raised up her left knee, kicking him in the groin with a quite painful crunching noise. Azalea and Soleil cringed when she launched the kick. Splendont's eyes grew wide and he fell down face flat on the stage. As he fell unconscious, Splendid floated down and pressed a foot over his head.

"Victory has played its role once again" He said, his paws on his hips.

Suddenly, the whole crowd in the club began to applaud wildly. The sound of their cheering grew as most of the tables gave them a standing ovation. Sniffles, Mitzy, and Azalea played along by taking a gentle bow. Splendid grabbed Soleil by the paw, both of them blushing as they also bowed down.

"We should do this more often!" Mitzy said.

Soleil and Azalea just looked at one another in confusion.

* * *

 **(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**

* * *

Splendid watched as Splendont was being carried off in the police car outside. He could see him yelling and banging his fists on the window as it rolled away out of sight.

He turned back to the club and everything looked pretty much normal once more. Mitzy was just busy sneaking out the back of the place with a snickering Shifty and Lifty at her side. As she escaped, she was holding a golden spatula in her paws.

The squirrel just rolled his eyes and he flew back to the table where Soleil and Azalea sat with Mime, who was reading another menu.

"Whoa! That was amazing Splendid!" Soleil said as he floated down.

"I know, it wasn't nothing!" He laughed.

Then he suddenly saw that Soleil was looking at him with a air of red blushing cheeks. "You really are a superhero after all!" She said, her arms behind her back. Splendid just laughed as he looked away with a flustered grin.

"Oh, I don't know." He muttered, "Clearly, you and Mitzy helped me out..."

"That's true..." the cat laughed.

But Soleil tapped him on the shoulder and he watched as she looked at him with a somewhat loving gaze.

"Well, I know that a _very_ certain..fair maiden is proud of her...knight in shining armor!" Soleil continued, batting her eyelashes a little bit. Splendid looked at her since he was obviously confused at the time. Right after a couple of seconds, his face went so red that it matched his own mask.

He laughed sheepishly as he turned his head to the side in total embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and shuffled his feet.

"Aww, shucks! You really mean it?" He said in a nerdy tone of voice.

Soleil just laughed, snorting a few times as she spread out her arms wide open. "Get over here, you big lug!" He chimed as she jumped into Splendid's embrace. When she ran into him, she suddenly wrapped her arms so tightly that Splendid yelped a bit when he hugged her back.

"Ha! Quite strong arms for a goddess!" He chuckled. All that Soleil did to reply was by nuzzling his cheeks as she purred sweetly.

Meanwhile, Giggles, Petunia and Lammy were busy watching the whole thing from another table. "Such a beautiful couple! It's happening!" Lammy squealed, jumping up and down. "I know, right?" Petunia added.

But that's when Giggles's eyes went wide for a moment, as if she realized something that she had forgotten long ago.

"Um, I'll be right back..." She muttered.

She quickly got up and she made a mad dash all the way until she ran into the kitchen. Inside she saw Lumpy and Nutty working on what looked like a huge spray nozzle that was attache to a ginormous vat of chocolate sauce and strawberries inside of it. It was also connected to a huge dinner tray full of desserts and other meals. Lumpy was holding a huge remote control that had many buttons and Nutty was fixing one of its wheels with a large wrench.

"Guys, it's happening! It's happening! Cancel the romantic dinner ray we made!" Giggles shouted.

"Huh?" Asked a dumbfounded Lumpy.

"Cancel the ray!"

"Set it to spray? Okay!"

Lumpy grabbed the remote and pressed a button, making the nozzle of the ray shoot many blobs of chocolate all over the kitchen walls and floor. Giggles yelped as the machine suddenly zoomed out of the kitchen in a massive blast.

The three went running after the machine as it stopping in the whole dining area, shooting all over the tables. The walls are now covered in chocolate and many of the other diners are either laughing at each other when the splashed the chocolate and strawberry bits on their cloths or watching as the ray kept splattering the place like a huge cake.

"What the heck is that?" Petunia shouted, running towards the railway by the entrance along with Lammy and Giggles.

"I just wanted to spice up the night!" the chipmunk said.

"Well, choose some better partners next time!"

"I'm pretty sure I knew that, Lammy!"

Splendid and Soleil were dodging all the blasts. Then they flew up to the ceiling as to avoid any of the damage being done while Azalea flapped her wings and carried Mime as all four had also raced to the bridge. As they all went and met up, Lumpy grabbed its remote control, pressing a couple more buttons until the wild machine had finally stopped all of its blasting. So far, all of Club Plateau had been smothered in chocolate and strawberries everywhere.

At the bridge, Azalea propped Mime back on the ground as Splendid wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Well, now if there shall not be any more distractions.." He said with a confident smile.

Suddenly, a huge splash had emerged from one of the bridge's water pools on the right. All seven of them looked over the bridge and were quite surprised to see that a huge group of dolphins were swimming inside it. As the dolphins were swimming, a sudden blast of music started to play around the club.

The dolphins swam over to the group and to all their shock, they begun to sing in a wonderful harmony!

Dolphin: **_So long and thanks for all the fish_**

 ** _So sad that it should come to this_**

 ** _We tried to warn you all but, Oh Dear!_**

Soleil, Giggles and Petunia looked at them curiously as Mime yelped silently as he jumped into Azalea's arms. The other water pool on the right had suddenly had a another group of dolphins to come out. and both of the groups began to do what looked like a synchronized swimming session with one group forming a star and the other doing a big circle.

Dolphins: _**You may not share our intellect**_

 _ **Which might explain your disrespect**_

 _ **For all the natural wonders that grow around you!**_

Right on "wonders", some of the dolphins tossed a couple of soda cans at Lammy and Splendid as they dodged them. Lammy got hit by one of them cans as she rubbed her head in anger.

Dolphins: _**So long, So long!  
**_

 _ **And thanks for all the fish!**_

That was the moment when the pools on the left had suddenly burst with two other groups of dolphins, singing along as the seven tree friends kept watching them. The dolphins on the left began jumping through a giant hoop that was lit on fire as they sang.

Left Dolphins: _**This club's about to be destroyed**_

 _ **There's no point getting all annoyed!**_

Right And Left Dolphins: **_Lie back and watch the whole place dissolve around you!_**

The first group of dolphins on the left began to do a bunch of flips in and out of the water while the first group of dolphins on the right were swimming around in the shape of a large heart. The second right dolphins group were juggling rainbow colored balls while the second left dolphins group were spinning around.

Right Dolphins: **_Despite those nets of tuna fleets_**

 ** _We thought that most of you are sweet_**

(Left Dolphins: **_Aah, Aah, Aah, Ahh~_** )

Right Dolphins: _**Especially tiny tots and your pregnant women!**_

 _ **So long, so long, so long, so long, so long!**_

Left Dolphins: **_So long, so long, so long, so long, so long!_**

Right And Left Dolphins: _**So long, So long!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the fish!**_

Giggles looked over to see Petunia was filming the dolphins with a camera, making her roll her eyes. Then all the dolphins began to back up as they saw a small dolphin in the second left pool as the only one to swim forward. A single spotlight had shown down on the dolphin as he had started singing.

Young Dolphin: **_If I had just one last wish,_**

 ** _I would like a tasty fish!_**

"Aaw..." Lammy and Azalea said.

Then another dolphin in the first right pool, that looked bigger than the others, swam over and sang in a operatic voice as a spotlight was also shining above him as well.

Big Dolphin: **_If we all could change one thing,_**

 ** _We would all have learned to sing!_**

Suddenly, all of the dolphins from each of the pools started to swim around in large circles with huge geysers of water shooting out from all their blowholes, making them look like a bunch of water fountains.

Right And Left Dolphins: ** _Come one and all!_**

 ** _Man and Mammal!_**

 ** _Side by side in life's great gene pool!_**

On the very note, all of the dolphins had swam below the pools it seemed to look much more normal now. Giggles and Lammy just looked over to Mime as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...that was weird.." Muttered a confused Azalea.

"..Yep, period!" Added Petunia, snapping her fingers. Soleil and Splendid laughed a little. He felt his paw suddenly cling onto her own, causing them to blush again. She looked at hime with a cute little smile written on her face as she shuffled her feet.

"Now, um...where were we again?" Splendid asked. "I have _no_ idea whatsoever." Soleil laughed.

He also laughed a little more as he took both his paws in her own.

They were both holding paws and the gaze they held in their eyes was starting to grow a bit longer. Soleil began to lean her face towards Splendid and he began to to lean in as well. Lammy wiped a joyful tear from her eye while was holding up her camera, recording the duo as Mime wiped his eyes on Giggles's tail.

He even blew his nose on it and she groaned a little when she saw it had a couple bits of snot on it.

Gazing up at Splendid, Soleil gently closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Splendid placed his arms around her at the same time and his eyes were also closed shut.

Soleil got high up on the tips of her toes until she felt her nose pressing onto Splendid's. Their mouth had suddenly melted into a quick kiss right after. Splendid and Soleil began to hover above the ground when the kiss went on.

As they were locked up in the sweetness of newfound love, Soleil's wings popped out and they spread out, flapping happily as their tails started to flicker. That was the moment when a giant wave of water rose out of the right pools where the duo were smooching together, giving the impression of a romantic scenery in front of them.

Out of the water came all the dolphins as they went jumping into the pools on the left. All the dolphins from the left also began jumping in the right pools at the exact same time.

Right Dolphins: _ **So long, so long, so long, so long, so long!**_

Left Dolphins: _**So long, so long, so long, so long, so long!**_

Right And Left Dolphins: _**So long, So long!  
**_

 _ **And thanks for all the fish!**_

On the very last note, all the dolphins went back into the water as the whole song ended.

All the diners were applauding for the dolphins, making the other five confused.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lammy said.

"Those would have to be the club's main entertainment." Sniffles said as he walked over to them, "They do a show every night at 11:50!"

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense." Petunia said.

Back with Soleil, she was still kissing Splendid until they broke the kiss apart. She had a quite dizzy look on her face and Splendid looked slightly cross-eyed. Splendid looked more fine than Soleil, although his heart was still pumping rapidly from the kiss.

"...WHOA!" Soleil shouted at the top of her lungs," That was _soo_ much better than I thought!"

"Heh heh, me too." Splendid replied.

But they were suddenly distracted by a bright yellow glow that was coming from not too far away. They looked over and they saw a huge yellow orb in front of the club's entrance. Its light was rather blinding, but it soon faded away and there were two figures that were standing in the light's place.

Both of them were cats, dressed in elegant robes that made Soleil's eyes sparkle with happiness.

Azalea was jumping up and down when she saw them as well. Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia felt their jaws drop when they saw too. All of the girls knew from the male cat's long black hair and the other was female and her hair was long and pink.

"Where doth be my little Lei Lei?" The male said cheerfully as he looked around.

Soleil waved hello to the figure as Splendid flew her back to the floor.

"Hi, Daddy!" She chirped.

"Daddy?" Splendid repeated. He watched as Soleil ran over to her father and he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"I am Loki, Soleil's daughter and the god of all mischief!" he smiled.

He put her back down as the female cat looked over at the other three girls.

Giggles smiled as Petunia waved hello.

"Oh, how could I forget these three fine females." She gushed.

With a snap of her fingers, the cat unleashed a wisp of light around the three and it engulfed them quickly. When the light faded, their cat ears and tail had gone. In there place was their normal tails and ears.

"Wow! My tail's finally back!" Petunia said as she flickered her tail a few times.

Lammy laughed as she gently tugged her ears and Giggles and smiling at her own ears. Then the female looked at Splendid with a kind smile.

"I've heard great news about my children being here and under your wing." She said, shaking Splendid''s paw.

"Well, It's nothing...madame."

"Please, you can call me Eros." She said, laughing," I, as the god of love, are willing to share my joy with the discovery of thou art mine's elder daughter's blooming romance."

Soleil blushed as she gave Splendid a quick hug.

"Ha! Mom, you'll embarrass him!" She laughed as Splendid hugged her back.

"That reminds me, where's you sister?" Loki asked.

Eros looked over and she spotted Azalea standing at the railing with a blushing Mime. When he put an arm around her shoulder, Azalea laughed and she wrapped her arms around him. She even placed a huge kiss onto his lips as his foot kicked up in a girly fashion.

"Azalea, I see you have done well in spreading the gift of love to others!"

When she heard her sweet voice, Azalea laughed as she looked over to Eros.

"Thank you, Mommy! I always wondered when I'd get a good start!" She chirped. Mime, on the other paw, was in a lovesick daze. His tongue was dangling out of his mouth and his eyes looked crossed. His face was covered in kiss marks and large red and pink hearts were bubbling over his head.

"You see Splendid, My parents alway visit us every once a month." Soleil said to the squirrel as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you want, you can still come back to the stars with us" Loki said. This made Soleil look at Azalea for a moment. The two looked around, to Giggles, Lammy , and Petunia, and they turned back to their parents.

"That's fine, daddy. Me and Azalea like it here." Soleil said, giving Loki a hug before he poked her nose as she laughed.

She went back over to Splendid as he held her bridal style in his arms. She nuzzled her face on his shoulder, making him laugh and he kissed her yet again.

"Whatever's fine with you, dear." Eros replied. Then Loki took Eros in his arms as they also shared a kiss.

Another large pool of yellow light formed around them as they waved goodbye to the others. "Let's go back, darling! I've got our bubble bath nice and ready." Loki said, finishing his scentence with a flirty growl. Eros laughed and the light surrounded them and vanished.

Both of them were gone after the light had finally faded.

"Soleil...you have some very unique parents.." Splendid muttered.

"Well, they are gods after all!" Azalea laughed. All Soleil did to reply was after she gave Splendid another tender kiss. Splendid soared with her through the shattered hole in the ceiling as she held on tight. They watched as thousands of stars were hovering above them and they glowed in front of the moon's ember when they kissed once more.

"I love you, my little Kitty kat."

"Oh,, You!" Soleil said.

It was a wonderful night indeed.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** *Huff* *Huff* I...I DID IT!

After a whole week of overnight camp, I finished this chapter at last! It took my a whole lot of work to get all this stuff done anyway.

Please read and Review!

P.S: So Long and Thanks for all the fish (C) Hitchicker's Guide To The Galaxy


	13. Epilogue

**(The Next Day)**

* * *

It was quite a pretty slow day today in Happy Tree Town. The sun was out and the sky was rose pink with a soft tint of cherry red hiding somewhere in the distance.

These kinds of days are really a good things because not too many people are killed on such a time.

Many of the townsfolk were busy shoveling the snow out of their driveways and sidewalks as the snow was falling down. As a snowmobile was plowing snow away on a empty street, Giggles was simply sitting on a bench while she was gazing up at a flock of birds flying by. She looked over at Petunia and Lammy, who were sitting with her and were busy sipping mugs of hot chocolate.

Handy had just walked over and sat by Petunia. "Just taking a break." he said, "Lumpy's gonna help Mole finish plowing all the other snow off the rest of the street...I hope." Mime was also there with Azalea as he was making her a beautiful crown made out of daisies.

Azalea giggles when he placed it over her head.

"You know, I kinda miss being a cat.." Giggles muttered.

"I have to agree, but..it does have its perks."

"How do _you_ know, Petunia?" Lammy added.

"Just learned a couple things that could be real useful.' She replied, giggling.

Then, Petunia scooted closer to Handy until her right shoulder was pressing on his left turned back to her confusion and he suddenly noticed her tail starting to wrap around his waist.

Handy began to blush as the tip of her tail started to tickle his bellybutton.

It coiled around him like it was a huge cobra when she began to bat her eyelashes.

"~Meow.." She said, doing a seductive purr in his ear.

Handy's face suddenly it up with a goofy smile on his face, which was nearly red instead of orange. The pupils of his eyes turned into hearts and began to cross as he let out a heavy, romantic shudder. He fell down and he landed in Petunia's lap, his nubs stretched out and his tail up in the air.

As he lay there with hearts bubbling over his head, Giggles and Lammy were staring at her with astonished looks on their faces.

"Whoa...how do you do that?!" Lammy said. "Oh, it's a trick she and I learned from Soleil!" Azalea said.

She pointed up to prove her point and the two girls and Mime looked to find a nearby cloud hovering above them.

Right on the milky white cloud, a familiar couple was sitting on it and enjoying themselves.

Soleil was laying down on her belly, brushing the tip of her tail underneath someone's chin. That chin belonged to Splendid, sitting upright and he had a goofy look on his face. He was shuddering lovingly with hearts in his eyes.

"This is nice..just the two of us." She purred.

"Well, the hero always gets the girl.." Splendid replied, flickering his tail.

The two laughed before sharing another kiss. Splendid got up, carrying Soleil bridal style as they began to soar off across the sky. As they flew, the left the cloud in the shape of a giant heart.

Our duo then stars to fly across the city skyline as she started nuzzling his cheek.

"My hero." Soleil cooed, her wings sprouting out.

Then, our little scene starts to iris out in a heart shape on the Splendid blushing as Soleil kissed him once more.

 _ **Moral: That's Amore~!**_

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** Well, that's the end of that! More stories of mine to come real soon!

Splendid: Review and Comment!

Azalea: Just wait for the next story coming soon.

Mitzy: Oh, Did I mention there's a newcomer coming to the town next year? Just wait and see!

ToonAngel: See ya soon, folks! *Blows kiss!*


End file.
